Шив Палпатин
|пол=Мужской |рост=1,74 метра |вес=75 килограммЗвёздные войны. Сага: Начало |цвет волос=Рыжий, затем седой |цвет глаз=Голубой, жёлтый |цвет лица=Светлый |имплантаты= |эпоха= |принадлежность=*Ситхи * Королевский дом Набу * Галактическая Республика ** Галактический Сенат *** Партия Кальпаны * Торговая федерация * Конфедерация независимых системЗвёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Галактическая Империя |учителя=Дарт Плэгас |ученики=*Дарт Мол * Дарт Тиранус * Дарт ВейдерЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * ИнквизиторыЗвёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 6: Избранный, часть 6 * Галлиус РаксПоследствия: Долг жизни }} Шив Палпатин ( ), также известный как Дарт Си́диус ( ) — мужчина-человек с планеты Набу, родившийся в последнее столетие существования Галактической Республики. Его чувствительность к Силе привлекла внимание таинственного лорда ситхов Дарта Плэгаса, сделавшего его своим учеником. Учитель и ученик подготовили галактику к тому, чтобы свергнуть демократию и Орден джедаев и, обретя бессмертие, установить владычество ситхов. Для исполнения этого плана Палпатин начал путь к политической вершине Республики, посту Верховного канцлера. В должности сенатора от Набу он завёл множество полезных знакомств, которые позже сыграли свою роль в установлении Нового порядка в галактике. Расправившись со своим учителем, Палпатин нашёл себе собственного ученика, датомирского забрака, которому дал имя Дарт Мол. Сидиус срежиссировал нападение Торговой федерации на Набу, во время которого раскрыл джедаям существование ситхов, которых считали исчезнувшими тысячелетие назад, и занял пост Верховного канцлера — спасённая джедаями королева Набу Амидала подняла вопрос о вотуме недоверия канцлеру Валоруму, который успешно прошёл. Гибель на Набу Мола не стала препятствием для Сидиуса, и вместе с новым учеником — ушедшим из Ордена джедаем Дуку — он начал Сепаратистский кризис, который должен был привести к началу Войны клонов между Республикой Палпатина и Конфедерацией независимых систем Дуку. Миллионы солдат-клонов, заказанные при участии Сидиуса у клоноделов Камино, стали основной боевой силой Республики. Тесно сотрудничая с джедаями, Палпатин искусно скрывал свою истинную личину и продолжал играть в закулисные игры. Военные провалы большинства рыцарей подорвали авторитет Ордена, а успехи отдельных джедаев — Энакина Скайуокера, Избранного, которого Палпатин собирался сделать своим новым учеником, Оби-Вана Кеноби, — сделали их героями всей Республики. В конце войны Сидиус раскрыл себя перед молодым Скайуокером, который был близок к Тёмной стороне Силы. Тот не преминул рассказать об этом Совету, и четверо магистров-джедаев попытались захватить Сидиуса в плен. Последний из них, магистр Винду, был убит Палпатином, благодаря подоспевшему вовремя Скайуокеру, и Верховный канцлер отдал приказ 66, довершая планы ситхов. Вместе с закованным в чёрную броню Дартом Вейдером, которым стал падший Скайуокер, Палпатин стал укреплять власть новой Империи в галактике. Немногочисленные очаги сопротивления гасились Вейдером, а Палпатин, помимо личного участия в управлении Империей, искал путь достижения бессмертия в Силе среди захваченных учений джедаев и обнаруженных тайников ситхов. Он создал сеть обсерваторий по всей галактике, от Пиллио до Джакку, где хранил артефакты и знания, полезные себе. Во время Галактической гражданской войны Вейдер попал в опалу после провала при Явине, но смог вернуть расположение Палпатина и даже уничтожить секретную базу повстанцев на Хоте. После этого Палпатин устроил ловушку для флота Альянса повстанцев возле Эндора, где строилась «Звезда Смерти II». На случай своей гибели он приказал адмиралу флота Галлиусу Раксу уничтожить Империю и то, что возникнет на месте Альянса, что стало предтечей битвы при Джакку годом позднее. Дарт Вейдер, вернейший слуга Палпатина, стал тем, кто оборвал его жизнь. Биография Ранняя жизнь и политическая карьера thumb|right|250px|Сенатор Палпатин Мужчина человеческой расы, Шив Палпатин, родился в очень влиятельной семье на планете Среднего кольца Набу примерно в 84 ДБЯ. О семье Палпатина ничего не было известно.Последствия: Долг жизни В какой-то момент своей юности он встретил Лорда ситхов Дарта Плэгаса и стал его учеником с именем Дарт Сидиус. Как ситх-ученик, он узнал от своего учителя все знания о Силе и Тёмной стороне, накопленные со времен Дарта Бэйна. Он так же знал, что его учитель раскрыл секрет манипуляции мидихлорианами для создания и поддержания жизни. Позже Сидиус признал, что так и не познал эту тайну. В персоне Шива Палпатина он начал политическую карьеру и с помощью своего учителя стал представителем своей родины в Галактическом Сенате. После того, как он пришел к власти и закончил обучение, то убил своего наставника Плэгаса, пока тот спал, как ситхи древности убивали учителей, после завершения обучения.''Star Wars'': Card TraderЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов После своего избрания сенатором с Набу, он присоединился к партии Верховного канцлера Кальпаны и быстро заметил коррупцию в которой погрязла Галактическая Республика. Он начал налаживать отношения с теми, кто в будущем станут его союзниками, такими как Уилхафф Таркин. Они впервые встретились, когда Таркин был курсантом Академии космопроходцев сектора Салласт, а Палпатин ещё был учеником Плэгаса. Таркин попросил его помочь ему присоединиться к Судебному департаменту, тот ему помог и посоветовал Таркину также рассмотреть политическую карьеру. В последующие годы их отношения становились все более неофициальными. Палпатин часто хвалил Таркина за его таланты и навыки и заметил, что они очень похожи: они оба пришли с окраин Галактики, но им суждено было иметь огромное влияние в Галактике. Таркин в конечном итоге стал одним из немногих, которые назвали Палпатина по имени. Обучение Дарта Мола thumb|left|220px|Дарт Сидиус впервые видит Мола. Сохраняя свою ситхскую личность в тайне, Сидиус взял на себя обязанность выполнить давно готовящийся план ситхов по вытеснению Республики Империей ситхов и уничтожению Ордена джедаев. В поисках ученика он отправился на Датомир и встретился с Сестрой Ночи Матерью Талзин. Сидиус пообещал сделать ее своей ученицей и правой рукой. Однако он предал Талзин и похитил её сына-младенца. Этот забрак из Братьев Ночи стал его истинным учеником, Дартом Молом. Сидиус жестоко обучил Мола и рассматривал его как ценный актив своего плана. Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3 В последние годы своего обучения у Сидиуса Дарт Мол начал терять терпение. Молодой лорд ситхов жаждал вступить в открытое противостояние с джедаями. Мол проводил время за охотой на диких существ, таких как рафтары на Туон-Кети, и слежкой за джедаями Каат Куайин и Бэйрдоном Джейсом в тенях Корусанта. Тем не менее Сидиус приказал Молу избегать контактов с джедаями до тех пор, пока его план не будет готов к реализации. Сидиус похвалил своего ученика за его жажду мести, однако он не хотел, чтобы Мол раскрыл свое существование до того, как наступит подходящий момент. Он пригрозил Молу убить его, если датомирец продолжит рисковать тайной существования ситхов. В попытке утолить жажду крови Мола Сидиус отправил его в систему Келлакс для устранения пиратов, мешавших деятельности Торговой федерации. В ходе своей миссии Мол столкнулся с джедаем-падаваном Эльдрой Кэйти, которую собиралась продать на аукционе за наивысшую цену.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 1 thumb|right|270px|Дарт Сидиус наставляет Мола на Малакоре. Ничто не мешало Молу осуществить свое намерение проверить свои силы в бою против джедая. Он спас девушку, после чего жестоко убил.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 4 Завершив свои дела в системе Дразкел, Мол вернулся на Корусант, где встретился со своим учителем и узнал, что Сидиус был осведомлен о его самовольной вылазке и об убийстве падавана. Однако Сидиус не был разочарован действиями своего ученика, после того как Мол сказал учителю, что его жажда крови джедаев не была удовлетворена.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 5 На нижних уровнях Корусанта Дарт Мол начал создавать свою собственную криминальную группировку под названием «картель Кэйтис». Действия Мола вызвали у Сидиуса недовольство, и тёмный лорд ситхов вновь отвёз ученика на Малакор, чтобы преподать жаждавшему крови забраку урок. На опустошённом поле боя Мол вдохнул пепел павших там ситхов древности и получил видение, в котором он, к своему удивлению, предстал в качестве мастера-джедая. Когда пришедший в ярость Мол отринул этот путь и пришёл в себя, Сидиус напомнил ученику, что гнев — его инструмент, а не хозяин.Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Дарт Мол Параллельно с обучением Мола Сидиус вступил в контакт с мастером-джедаем Дуку, одним из самых уважаемых и могущественных членов Ордена. Джедай всё больше испытывал отвращение к коррупции, царящей в Республике. Постепенно Сидиус сумел заманить Дуку на Тёмную сторону Силы и использовать его для своих целей. Война на Набу Вторжение на Набу thumb|right|170px|Дарт Сидиус во время вторжения на Набу Постепенно Палпатин перешел к попыткам отобрать власть у Верховного канцлера Финиса Валорума, который практически не имел политической силы и считал Палпатина своим близким другом и союзником, позволяя ему манипулировать им. С помощью своего альтер-эго Сидиуса Палпатин сговорился с вице-королём Торговой федерации Нутом Ганреем, чтобы заблокировать планету Набу в знак протеста против налогообложения Сенатом торговых путей к отдаленным звёздным системам. Взволнованный бездействием Сената, канцлер Валорум тайно отправил двух рыцарей-джедаев Квай-Гон Джинна и Оби-Вана Кеноби в качестве послов для переговоров с Торговой федерацией. Узнав о послах-джедаях, Сидиус приказал немедленно убить их и начать вторжение на планету. Когда Ганрей спросил о законности этих действий, Сидиус ответил, что позаботится об этом. Неймодианцы попытались убить джедаев, но тем удалось скрыться с корабля федерации. После того, как Сидиус закончил разговор с вице-королём, он связался с королевой Падме Амидалой и притворился обеспокоенным тем, что послы не прибыли на переговоры, после чего связь отключились, ознаменовав этим вторжение Торговой федерации. Армия дроидов федерации начало своё наступление. В течение дня армия оккупировала столицу планеты — Тид и ее прилегающие районы. Кроме того, Амидала и ее свита были захвачены. Королеву принуждали подписать договор, который сделал бы вторжение федерации на планету законным. Однако джедаи прибыли, чтобы спасти её, успешно обойдя планетарную блокаду на королевском корабле, после чего все вместе направились на Корусант. left|thumb|290px|Сидиус представляет неймодианцам своего ученика. Когда Ганрей проинформировал Сидиуса о том, что Амидала скрылась, не подписав договор, разгневанный лорд ситхов представил ему своего ученика, Дарта Мола, и заверил, что он найдет Амидалу. Из-за того, что во время побега с Набу корабль королевы получил повреждения, она решила приземлиться на Татуине, пустынной планете Внешнего кольца. Молу удалось выяснить местоположение королевы, и он пообещал своему учителю, что его поиски в малонаселенном мире будет коротким. Сидиус сказал ему сначала разделаться с джедаями и уже потом переправить королеву на Набу для подписания договора. Мол полетел на Татуин, но он не смог убить джедая или пленить Амидалу. Падение Валорума и возвышение Палпатина Несмотря на все неудачи, Палпатин принял Амидалу на Корусанте, столице Галактической Республики, где она собиралась просить помощи у канцлера Валорума и Галактического Сената. Палпатин в своем офисе сказал ей, что Сенат давно не заботится об общем благе и погряз в коррупции и раздорах, а Валорум бессилен перед сенаторами. После того, как надежда на канцлера и Сенат исчезла, Палпатин предложил ей два выбора: потребовать выдвинуть вотум недоверия канцлеру Валоруму, тем самым настаивая на избрании более могущественного лидера; или обратится с жалобой в суд, где дела рассматриваются дольше. Желая принять более быстрые меры для спасения своих людей, Амидала выбрала первый вариант. thumb|296x296px|Палпатин убеждает королеву Амидаллу выдвинуть вотум недоверия Во время заседания Сената Амидала попыталась привести аргументы, необходимые для вмешательства Республики в кризис на Набу, однако представитель Торговой Федерации Лотт Дод горячо возражал против заявлений Палпатина и Амидалы об оккупации Набу и предложил послать на Набу комиссию с целью установления истины. Пока вице-канцлер Мас Амедда тихо совещался с Валорумом в течение нескольких минут, Палпатин воспользовался возможностью, чтобы в разговоре с королевой предсказать его отрицательный ответ. Он намекнул, что коррупция и бюрократия не позволят ему принять необходимого решения. Когда Валорум неохотно согласился с просьбой Федерации, возмущённая Амидала поняла, что Палпатин был прав в том, что Валорум действительно слабый и неэффективный политик. Она воспользовалась советом и публично выдвинула голосование о вотуме недоверия к канцлеру. Через несколько минут сотни сенаторов присоединились к её речи, став требовать отставку Валорума. Внезапный вакуум власти привёл к внеочередным выборам Верховного канцлера. Палпатина, наряду с Бейлом Антиллесом с Альдераана и Эйнли Тимом с Маластара, выдвинули на этот пост в качестве кандидатов. Когда Шив сообщил о своем выдвижении королеве, она заявила, что возвращается на Набу к своему народу и собирается вернуть контроль над планетой. Палпатин проявил обеспокоенность и пытался убедить ее остаться на Корусанте. Несмотря на его слова, она всё же вернулась на Набу с джедаями Джинном и Кеноби. Битва за Набу left|thumb|280px|Палпатин на похоронах Квай-Гон Джинна. Сидиус связался с неймодианцами на Набу, приказав им убить Амидалу, когда она прибудет на планету, и послал своего ученика Дарта Мола к ним. Даже когда он участвовал в выборах на Корусанте, он успевал следить за неймодианцами. Неожиданно он узнал, что Амидала не только сумела избежать пленения, но также выстроила союз с гунганами и собрала армию против оккупационных сил Федерации. Он сомневался, что она продержится долго, и одобрил план Ганрея, по сражению с гунганами у болота. В конечном счёте Палпатин одержал победу на выборах Верховного канцлера. Однако армия федерации потерпела поражение, Ганрей был захвачен силами Амидалы, а Мол встретил свою предполагаемую смерть от рук джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, хотя и успел убить Квай-Гон Джинна, чьи похороны Палпатин позже посетил. Ситх также узнал, что набуанцы были обязаны победой неожиданному вмешательству Энакина Скайуокера, молодого освобожденного раба с Татуина, который был крайне чувствителен к Силе. Квай-Гон верил, что мальчик был Избранным из пророчеств, который принесёт равновесие в Силу. После долгих дебатов Высший совет джедаев решил, что Скайуокер будет учеником Кеноби в качестве падавана. Палпатин лично поздравил двух джедаев во время празднования на Набу, сказав молодому Скайуокеру, что будет следить за его успехами. Опека над Скайуокером thumb|right|270px|Палпатин наблюдает за тренировочным сражением Энакина с голограммой Мола. В течение следующих десяти лет Верховный канцлер Палпатин приобретал благоприятную репутацию слуги народа, и публика не обращала внимания на его истинную, коварную личность. Однажды в Храме джедаев Палпатин вместе с Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Мейсом Винду наблюдал за тренировкой юного Энакина, отметив его интерес к бою на световых мечах. Неожиданно для присутствующих падаван активировал созданную им голограмму Дарта Мола, с которой вступил в тренировочный поединок. Это удивило джедаев и сильно впечатлило Палпатина, который с удовольствием наблюдал за происходящим. После завершения зрелища ситх впервые решился сделать шаг по сближению со Скайуокером и настоял на том, чтобы мальчика временно передали ему в качестве воспитанника. Подобная попытка взять падавана к себе на попечение насторожила Винду, однако Палпатин был настойчив.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1 В конечном счёте джедаи согласились на это, ошибочно полагая, что такое знакомство пойдёт Скайуокеру на пользу. После одной из следующих тренировок Оби-Ван привёл Энакина в офис канцлера, где с удивлением узнал, что Палпатин хочет взять его с собой в одну из поездок. Кеноби был против и предложил свою помощь взамен, однако канцлер заверил, что это не займёт много времени и пойдёт юноше лишь на пользу.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 2 thumb|left|270px|Энакин и канцлер в клубе «Казакар». Вместе с Палпатином Скайуокер отправился на нижний уровень Корусанта. Ситх заверил его, что ему часто приходится спускаться на нижние уровни, поскольку он чувствует свою ответственность за происходящее там. Он также сказал, что его предшественник, Финис Валорум, никогда не интересовался этими захолустными местами. Войдя в клуб «Казакар», они сели за столик, став наблюдать за посетителями. В ходе беседы Палпатин заявил, что вся его жизнь — череда сложных решений, в отличие от джедаев, судьбу которых предопределяют другие. Он также рассказал, что в этом клубе торгуют людьми, напоминая мальчику о его прошлом. Энакин возмутился, почему Сенат не закроет это место, однако канцлер рассказал, что это заведение контролируется сенаторами и бюрократами. В качестве живого примера он показал юноше коррумпированного сенатора Коландруса, который тратил ворованные деньги, играя в азартные игры за соседним столиком. После того, как Коландрус проиграл очередную ставку, канцлер громко рассмеялся, чем привлёк внимание телохранителя сенатора. Тот подошёл к Палпатину и Скайуокеру, требуя объяснить явную издёвку, однако Шив заверил, что рассмеялся на шутку своего «сына»‎, после чего они покинули заведение, не желая продолжать конфликт.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 3 По возвращению в офис Энакин был воодушевлён смелостью Палпатина. Он радостно предположил, что теперь бесчинствам Коландруса придёт конец, однако канцлер разочаровал его тем, что не имеет подобной власти, и даже джедаи неспособны на это. Затем Палпатин попросил его не рассказывать мастерам об их приключении и поинтересовался, счастлив ли Энакин в Ордене. Несмотря на то, что падаван сразу же дал положительный ответ, в его разуме зародилось семя сомнений. Напоследок канцлер поблагодарил его за то, что тот спас Набу, после чего пообещал найти ему хорошее применение после того, как он завершит обучение.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 4 Дальнейшие приготовления По мере того, как Энакин Скайуокер становился старше, его отношения с Палпатином становились всё более дружескими; почти всегда Палпатин хвалил Скайуокера, называя самым одарённым джедаем, которого когда-либо встречал, а также тем, кто превзойдет даже Йоду, Гранд-мастера Ордена джедаев. Скайуокер, который все более разочаровывался в строгом укладе жизни джедаев, ценил комплименты Палпатина и очень прислушивался к его советам. На самом же деле всё это было частью плана Сидиуса завоевать доверие Скайуокера и превратить его в собственного ученика. thumb|right|260px|Дарт Тиранус находит донора для армии клонов по приказу Сидиуса. Тем не менее Сидиус прекрасно понимал, что его план по склонению Скайуокера на Темную сторону не принесет результата еще много лет, а со смертью Мола он остался без ученика. Поэтому он обратился к бывшему мастеру-джедаю Дуку, чтобы тот стал его новым учеником на пути к могуществу. Под действием манипуляций Палпатина Дуку перешел на Темную сторону и получил новое имя — Дарт Тиранус. Втайне ситхи убедили мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса организовать создание армии клонов, а затем подстроили его смерть, намереваясь скрыть это от прочих джедаев; Впоследствии Дуку удалил все записи о Камино из Архива джедаев, чтобы скрыть от Совета факт создания армии. Примерно в это же время Дуку покинул Орден джедаев, вернув себе богатство и титул графа Серенно. Под именем Тирануса он нанял Джанго Фетта в качестве генетического шаблона для клонов. Также солдаты были оснащены биочипом, содержащим протокол, который обеспечил их полное подчинение Сидиусу в необходимый для него момент. Галли и непредвиденные обстоятельства thumb|left|260px|Пустынная планета Джакку, на которой Сидиус возвёл личную обсерваторию. В 30 ДБЯ Палпатин и его советник Юп Ташу отправились на пустынную планету Внутреннего Кольца Джакку, которая располагалась на границе с Неизведанными регионами. Посадив свою яхту Империалис на Плато Горестной руки, Ташу приказал отряду шести дроидов начать раскопки. Вскоре яхта вышла в космос, за пределы планеты, но незадолго до этого местный двенадцатилетний мальчик по имени Галли пробрался на борт яхты. Палпатин почувствовал его присутствие и дал мальчику выбор: умереть или служить ему. После выбора второго варианта ситх приказал Галли вернуться на место раскопок и охранять его от посторонних. Он подчеркнул, что злоумышленники ни в коем случае не должны испортить это место, и приказал Галли убить всех, кто попробует что-либо сделать с местом раскопок. После Палпатин представился мальчику своим настоящим именем — Шив.Галлиус Ракс's prelude and epilogue chapters in «Последствия: Долг жизни» occur roughly three decades before the events of the Битва при Джакку, when the character was twelve years old. В течение следующих десяти лет Галли охранял место раскопок. В 20 ДБЯ Палпатин вернулся и пригласил мальчика на борт его яхты «Империалис» на этот раз в качестве почетного гостя. К этому моменту работа над обсерваторией была завершена. Используя в качестве иллюстрации игру «Шах-теж», Палпатин объяснил, что его будущей Галактической Империи нельзя позволить пережить своего Императора, если он умрет раньше времени. Чтобы продемонстрировать всю серьезность намерений Палпатин начал душить Галли Удушением Силы. Он поручил мальчику выполнить свой секретный план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств и пригласил его на имперскую службу.Последствия: Конец Империи Галли впоследствии присоединился к Разведывательному управлению флота в качестве коммандера под именем Галлиус Ракс. Войны Клонов Сепаратистский кризис thumb|right|270px|Совещание в кабинете канцлера. Под руководством Сидиуса Дуку объединил несколько тысяч солнечных систем, провозгласив независимость от Галактической Республики и образовав Конфедерацию независимых систем под своим руководством. Многие коммерческие организации, включая Торговую Федерацию, пообещали свои вооруженные силы дроидов Конфедерации. С приближающейся гражданской войной и слишком малым числом джедаев, чтобы поддерживать галактический мир, Сенат добивался голосования, чтобы создать Великую армию Республики. Прибыв на Корусант для голосования по этому вопросу, преемник Палпатина на посту сенатора Набу, бывшая королева Падме Амидала, едва не стала жертвой покушения, совершенного Зам Уэселл от имени мстительного Нута Ганрея. Палпатин отложил голосование и поместил сенатора под защиту Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера, ее старых союзников во время битвы при Набу. После второго покушения на жизнь сенатора Скайуокеру было поручено защитить Падме на ее родине — Набу. Там оба тайно влюбились друг в друга, что в сочетании с тем, что Скайуокер узнал о смерти своей матери Шми от рук Таскенских рейдеров на планете Татуин, приблизило молодого джедая к Тёмной стороне силы, и он стал более уязвим для манипуляций Сидиуса. thumb|left|270px|Сенаторы Республики смотрят на армию клонов, впервые идущую в бой. Однако когда выяснилось, что сепаратисты тайно строят армию боевых дроидов, Палпатин использовал ситуацию, чтобы сам получить чрезвычайные полномочия от Сената. Он симулировал нежелание принять эту власть, пообещав вернуть ее в Сенат после окончания кризиса. Его первым действием было разрешить использовать армию клонов, которая была обнаружена Кеноби на Камино, для противодействия сепаратистской угрозе; это привело к битве на Джеонозисе, которая послужила началом первого этапа Войн клонов. После того, как донор клонов Джанго Фетт был убит, а главы КНС скрылись с поля битвы, Дуку встретился с Сидиусом в рабочий районах Корусанта. Владыка ситхов получил не только хорошие новости о том, что началась Война клонов, но и планы по созданию джеонозийского супероружия, которое могло быть полезным для их будущего режима. Сидиус был доволен таким поворотом событий, и позже лидеры Сената наблюдали за новой армией Республики, идущей на войну, в то время как Скайуокер и Амидала тайно поженились на Набу. Сидиус позже использовал Падме как преимущество, чтобы заманить Скайуокера на Тёмную сторону и сделать его своим учеником. Переговоры с хаттами После того, как армия дроидов Конфедерации захватила контроль над основными гиперпространственными путями, Сидиус приказал Дуку и его убийце Асажж Вентресс похитить лидера Совета кланов хаттов, сына Джаббы Ротту . После того, как он был доставлен в Тет, Сидиус связался с Вентресс и Дуку. Он заверил их, что джедаи будут воевать и с хаттами, и с Конфедерацией.Звёздные войны: Войны клонов Вскоре Палпатин получил сообщение с просьбой о помощи в спасении похищенного ребёнка. Несмотря на оговорки мастера Винду об объединении Республики с хаттами, Палпатин знал, что они нуждаются в космических путях хаттов для перемещения своих войск. Несмотря на то, что генерал Гривус рассеивал силы Республики, Винду сказал Палпатину, что Скайуокер и Кеноби могут спасти Ротту. Во время операции по спасению Палпатин узнал, что Джабба считает, что за похищением его сына стояли джедаи, и рассказал об этом сенатору Амидале. Джабба отказался говорить с ним, поэтому Амидала решила поговорить с дядей Джаббы Зиро в его дворце, несмотря на предупреждение Палпатина. Кеноби, Скайуокер и его новый падаван Асока смогли вернуть Ротту своему отцу и заключить договор с хаттами. Сидиус говорил со своим учеником об этой неудаче. Но он заверил Дуку, что война всё равно поворачивается в их пользу. Захват Ганрея Палпатин узнал, что сенатор Амидала и представитель Бинкс отправились в Родию, чтобы поговорить с сенатором Фарром о проблеме голода на планете. Канцлер на войне thumb|right|270px|Сидиус отдаёт приказы Бэйну. Когда началась война, Дуку потерпел крушение на своем корабле на Ванкоре и был захвачен бандой Онаки. Кеноби и Скайуокер были отправлены, чтобы провести переговоры с Хондо Онакой о вознаграждении, а затем послали сенатора Харруса и представителя Бинкса, чтобы выкуп. В конечном итоге Дуку сбежал от пиратов. Позже Сидиус нанял Кэда Бэйна для того, чтобы тот похитил голокрон из хранилища Храма джедаев, содержащий в себе кристалл, в котором хранилась информации о чувствительных к Силе младенцах по всей галактике. Он заставил Бэйна похитить этих детей и доставить их в свой штаб на Мустафаре, чтобы начать создание армии чувствительных к Силе солдат, но джедаи сорвали планы Сидиуса и спасли младенцев. thumb|left|270px|Палпатин смотрит на зверя Зилло. Во время битвы на Маластере случайно пробудился зверь Зилло, и Палпатин хотел убить существо, но передумал, когда доктор Сионвер Болл и Скайуокер сказали, что непробиваемая шкура зверя может быть полезна, если сделать её анализ. После того, как зверь Зилло потерял сознание и был доставлен на Корусант, в конечном счёте он вырвался из своих оков и пронесся через район Сената, чтобы отомстить Палпатину, приказавшему начать пытки зверя. Тем не менее, в ходе действий республиканцев Зилло был убит отравляющим газом. Палпатин тайно приказал Боллу клонировать животное. Во время кризиса с заложниками в Сенате Кэд Бэйн потребовал, чтобы Зиро Хатт был освобожден из тюрьмы в обмен на освобождение заложников. Палпатин неохотно подчинился после того, как банда Бэйна пленила Скайуокера. thumb|right|270px|Дарт Сидиус, тайно управляющий обеими сторонами войны. В следующем году Сенат рассматривал возможность дерегулирования банков, чтобы увеличить финансирование войны. Падме Амидала сообщила Палпатину, что Конгресс сепаратистов во главе с Миной Бонтери рассматривает возможность мирных переговоров. Однако Дуку подверг бомбардировке центральную распределительную сеть, а затем устроил еще одну атаку на Конфедерацию, в результате которой Бонтери была убита, и Дуку, обвинив в этом Республику, разбил любую надежду на мир. Вскоре был принят законопроект о увеличении количества солдат-клонов: Палпатин сказал разочарованной Амидале, что с большим количеством войск, возможно, война закончится быстрее. Во время битвы при Салласте Сидиус приказал Дуку избавиться от своего генерала Асажж Вентресс, осознав ее растущую силу. Дуку подчинился и приказал своим войскам оставить ее умирать во время отступления, но она выжила. Сидиус приказал Дуку вступить в союз с возрождающейся Зайгеррианская гильдия работорговцев, объяснив, что прошлые империи ситхов строились на спинах рабов, и Империя Сидиуса не будет исключением. Вскоре ситхи приготовили для охотников за головами, таких как Кэд Бэйн и Рако Хардин, план по «похищению» Палпатина во время Фестиваля света на Набу. Кеноби, под личиной Хардина, проник в их банду и помог джедаям предотвратить похищение. Дуку появился на вечер после фестиваля, но потерпел поражение и был вынужден бежать. Возвращение Дарта Мола thumb|left|280px|Палпатин ощущает в Силе Мола и Опресса. Спустя год после десятилетнего забвения вернулся Дарт Мол, а его брат, Саваж, стал его собственным учеником. Джедаи были обеспокоены возвращением старого врага, но Палпатин не согласился с масштабом угрозы, убедив Йоду, что сепаратисты должны быть их заботой и что вендетта Мола была частным делом, которое следует решить Кеноби. Когда Мол захватил контроль над Мандалором, самой влиятельной планетой в Совете нейтральных систем, Палпатин понял, что Мол стал слишком опасным и представлял угрозу для его будущего завоевания галактики. Решив покончить с этим лично, Палпатин на своём шаттле отправился в Сундари, где встретился с Молом и Опрессом. thumb|right|280px|Сидиус сражается с забраками. Мол попытался вновь вернуть расположение учителя, однако Сидиус вступил в схватку с братьями. Сидиус доказал, что он не только равен им по силам, но и во много раз их превосходит. После продолжительного поединка он разделил братьев, сначала обойдя защиту Саважа и отбросив его ударом, а затем силой оттолкнув Мола, на время выведя его из битвы. Затем Сидиус недолго играл с Саважем, даже толком не вступая с ним в настоящий в бой, а после убил его. Мол побежал к телу брата, однако лорд ситхов не стал останавливать его, полагая, что ему уже поздно что-либо предпринимать. После того, как Опресс наконец скончался, Сидиус снова начал насмехаться над Молом, напоминая ему о древних правилах ситхов и о том, что Мол был заменён на нового ученика. В ярости из-за гибели брата и насмешек бывшего учителя Мол вновь бросился в атаку. Сидиус заметил, что тот был гораздо более свиреп, чем Саваж, однако владыка ситхов в конечном счете выиграл в дуэли и поставил Мола на колени, но решил не убивать его, предвидя, что его бывший ученик может быть полезен. Суд над Асокой Тано thumb|left|260px|Палпатин возглавляет суд над Асокой. Ближе к концу войны в ангаре Храма джедаев произошёл взрыв, вызвавший волнения в обществе. Вскоре падаван Скайуокера Асокой Тано попала под подозрение в причастности к взрыву, когда единственная подозреваемая, Летта Тармонд, была задушена в присутствии Тано в камере заключения. Адмирал Таркин связался с Советом и заявил, что Тано убила не только Тармонд, но и нескольких солдат-клонов во время своего побега. Хоть на тот момент не было никаких доказательств причастности джедая, инцидент послужил разжиганию антиджедайских настроений среди граждан Республики. Палпатин председательствовал на суде над Асокой, обвиняемой в организации теракта и связи с сепаратистами. Однако перед вынесением вердикта Скайуокер привел в зал суда Баррисс Оффи, которая призналась в совершении преступления. В результате этого Палпатин приказал арестовать Оффи, а Тано была оправдана. Манипулирование двумя сторонами thumb|right|280px|Верховный Канцлер обращается к Высшему совету джедаев. Когда военнослужащий-клон «Кувалда» убил мастера-джедая Типли во время битвы при Ринго-Винде, Приказ 66 оказался под угрозой раскрытия. После смерти Кувалды Палпатин попросил доставить его тело в медицинский центр Республики для вскрытия. Шаак Ти и Нала Си привезли клона «Пятерню», обнаружившего чипы-ингибиторы, имплантированные в каждого солдата-клона. Шив приказал своей охране устроить атаку, заставив Пятерню выглядеть безумным, тем самым дискредитируя его. Затем ситх сообщил джедаям, что паразит с Ринго-Винды вызвал подобное поведение Кувалды и Пятерни, и все солдаты-клоны будут привиты против этого паразита. Во время дипломатической миссии на Сципио сенатор Падме Амидала узнала от Раша Кловиса, что Межгалактический банковский клан обанкротился. Палпатин велел ей доверять Кловису и нанял охотника за головами Эмбо, чтобы преследовать их от имени Клана. Палпатин и Дуку согласились сделать Кловиса новым главой банковского клана: правительство муунов арестовало основных пятерых челнов МБК, и Кловис был избран большинством в Сенат, чтобы заменить их. Дуку шантажировал Кловиса, требуя повышения процентных ставок для Республики, и вскоре послал флот для блокады Сципио. В ответ Палпатин отправил флот под командованием Скайуокера. Поскольку Сципио попал под контроль Республики, а Кловис покончил жизнь самоубийством, мууны передали контроль над банками офису Канцлера. Когда королева Джулия обратилась в Сенат за помощью в связи с исчезновением нескольких дагоянских мастеров, Палпатин предложил отправить Бейла Органу и сенатора Амидалу, но она настояла на помощи представителя Бинкса. Палпатин проинформировал Совет джедаев, который посчитал это неразумным, поэтому мастер Винду вызвался сопровождать его. Позже Палпатин посетил Йоду, когда джедаи обнаружили световой меч Сайфо-Диаса в месте расположения радиомаяка: ранее считалось, что Сайфо-Диас погиб во время миссии в Фелуцию, однако выяснилось, что офис прежнего канцлера скрыл детали. Палпатин велел Йоде проконсультироваться с Финисом Валорумом, а сам тайно связался с Дуку по голосвязи, приказав ему разобраться с этим. Дуку помешал Кеноби и Скайуокеру узнать, кто убил Сайфо-Диаса, но они все же пришли к выводу, что ситхи несли ответственность за создание армии клонов. thumb|left|270px|Сидиус и Дуку используют ритуал, чтобы одолеть Йоду. Когда Йода вошел в Долину Тёмных лордов на Морабанде во время своего путешествия, целью которого являлось раскрытие секрета бессмертия, Сидиус и Дуку почувствовали его присутствие и прибыли на встречу в заводские районы Корусанта. Используя Дуку и связь с Йодой, Сидиус использовал заклинание на древнем языке ситхов, чтобы создать темную иллюзию и поймать в ловушку мастера-джедая. Используя облик Сайфо-Диаса, ситх предложил раскрыть свою личность, если Йода присоединится к нему, но тот отказался. Затем из-за иллюзии джедаю показалось, что он находится в заводском районе и преследует ситхов вместе со Скайуокером и 501-й легионом. Когда иллюзия раскрылась, Йода отказался пожертвовать Скайуокером, чтобы преследовать Сидиуса, и вместо этого продемонстрировал, что готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти Избранного. Иллюзия Сидиуса развеялась, и мастер-джедай одержал верх. Охота на ведьму thumb|right|260px|Сидиус и пленённый Мол в тюрьме Шпиль. После поражения Мола в Сундари он был заключён в секретную тюрьму Шпиль на Стигеон-Прайме. Сидиус лично прилетел туда, чтобы наблюдать за бывшим учеником, и поведал ему, что сохранил ему жизнь не просто так. Также он вызвал Дуку и в разговоре раскрыл свои истинные мотивы — убийство матери Талзин, которая хорошо скрывается, и лишь Мол способен заставить выйти её из тени. Тем временем мандалорские суперкоммандос вырвали Мола из его заключения в шпиле на Стигеон-Прайме.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 1 Как и предвидел Сидиус, Мол обратился за помощью к матери Талзин после того, как генерал Гривус победил его войска на Занбаре. Однако сама Талзин ожидала, что ситхи захотят уничтожить её, и приказала своему сыну отвлечь сепаратистов, приведя их на Орд-Мантелл.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 2 В ходе последующих событий Мол победил войска Дуку и захватил самого графа, а также генерала Гривуса. thumb|left|240px|Сидиус и Дуку атакуют Талзин Молнией Силы. Следом забрак связался с Сидиусом и сообщил ему о пленниках: владыка ситхов ответил, что Мол волен казнить Дуку, сказав, что последний ему больше не нужен. Мол передал эти слова Дуку, побуждая его вступить в союз с ним.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3 Сам же Палпатин, находясь в этот момент на Корусанте, приказал джедаям положить конец противостоянию на Орд-Мантелле. Тем временем Мол и Дуку полетели на Датомир, где Талзин намеревалась забрать жизненную силу Дуку, чтобы восстановить свое физическое тело. Сидиус и Гривус также прибыли на планету и напали на Мола и одержимого Талзин Дуку. Ведьма восстановила свое физическое тело, но не смогла противостоять мощи ситхов. Она пожертвовала собой, чтобы позволить своему сыну сбежать. Гривус вонзил два световых меча в ее тело, раз и навсегда победив давнего врага Сидиуса. Несмотря на побег Мола, Сидиус был удовлетворен тем, что Коллектив теней был уничтожен.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 4 Также в результате временного союза между Дуку и Молом Палпатин получил возможность отвести от себя подозрения — в разговоре с Мейсом Винду он навёл мастера-джедая на мысль о том, что в действительности граф являлся ситхом-учителем, а Мол — его учеником и тем самым вторым ситхом, которого Совет искал на протяжении всей войны. Впоследствии Винду согласился с этим мнением, поддавшись на уловку Сидиуса. Битва за Корусант и смерть Дуку Во время осады Внешнего Кольца Гривус совершил неожиданное массивное вторжение на Корусант, которое сопровождалось поддержкой Дуку. Пока республиканские и сепаратистские флотилии столкнулись в бою над планетой, Гривус высадился на поверхность, чтобы захватить Палпатина. Шаак Ти и Ророн Коробб и целевая группа клонов были направлены на его защиту. Корроб и клоны были убиты Гривусом, в то время как Ти продолжила сражаться дальше. Гривус взял верх над джедаем, поразив её электрическими кабелями, в результате чего она потеряла сознание. Гривус забрал световой меч мастера-джедая и сбежал с пленённым Палпатином к флагману сепаратистов «Незримая длань».Звёздные войны. Световые мечи: Путеводитель по оружию пользователей Силы thumb|right|270px|Палпатин наблюдает за сражением Скайуокера с Дуку. Кеноби и Скайуокер, которые в этот момент готовились принять участие в осаде Мандалора, были вызваны в столицу, чтобы спасти канцлера. Приземлившись в ангаре «Незримой длани», они нашли Палпатина привязанным к стулу на мостике. Они вступили в поединок с Дуку, который лично охранял пленника. Ситх с легкостью обезвредил Кеноби, а затем сосредоточился на Скайуокере. Они продолжали дуэль, пока Скайуокер не отрезал ему руки. Разоруженный и стоящий на коленях, Дуку был побежден. Палпатин похвалил Скайуокера за его достижения, после чего быстро сменил тон и призвал Энакина убить противника. Дуку умоляюще посмотрел на Палпатина, но встретил лишь еще один призыв к своему убийству от учителя. Одним быстрым движением граф Дуку был обезглавлен. Энакина начали терзать сомнения в верности своего поступка, но Палпатин успокоил его, сказав, что это был простой акт мести за то, что Дуку отрезал ему кисть руки. Скайуокер бросился помочь Кеноби, который лежал без сознания, хоть Палпатин предлагал оставить на флагмане. Тем временем «Гуарлара» атаковал «Незримую длань», и флагман начал терять равновесие, падая на поверхность планеты. Когда «Незримая длань» восстановила свое положение, им удалось выбраться в коридор, где они были захвачены лучевым щитом. Их доставили к Гривусу в диспетчерскую, где R2-D2, который также был пленником, совершил отвлекающий манёвр, что позволило Кеноби и Скайуокеру взять контроль над ситуацией. Видя, что бежать некуда, Гривус проломил окно и добрался к спасательным капсулам, которые он запустил ранее. Затем корабль попал в гравитационный колодец Корусанта и начал падать на поверхность. Скайуокер и Кеноби попытались приземлиться, но только сумели облегчить аварию. Сразу после крушения Палпатин и джедаи были сопровождены в здание Сената. Подчинение Энакина Скайуокера thumb|left|260px|Шив Палпатин и Энакин Скайуокер. После смерти своего последнего ученика Палпатин начал готовиться к завершению войны и реализации замысла по захвату Галактики. Скайуокер, которого назвали героем за убийство графа Дуку и спасение канцлера, начал видеть во сне, как его жена, Падме Амидала, умирает при родах. Палпатин решил использовать эти сны, чтобы манипулировать Скайуокером, приближая его к Тёмной стороне. Отношения между джедаем и ситхом продолжали улучшаться. В конечном итоге Палпатин настоял, чтобы Скайуокер был введён в Высший совет джедаев в качестве представителя Верховного Канцлера. Тем не менее члены Совета начали высказывать недовольство из-за растущей власти Палпатина. Им не нравилась идея введения в Совет Скайуокера, однако они не смогли противиться приказу. Хоть джедай и получил повышение, члены Совета отказались присуждать ему звание мастера-джедая. Этот поворот событий более чем способствовал планам ситхам. Оскорблённый Скайуокер стал всё больше приближаться к Тёмной стороне Силы и Дарту Сидиусу. В это же время некоторые джедаи, такие как Мейс Винду, были обеспокоены их отношениями, видя в них скрытую опасность. В конечном счёте Винду заметил, что Тёмная сторона окружает канцлера. На балете Палпатин в очередной раз встретился со Скайуокером и заявил, что члены Совета готовят переворот, стремясь захватить власть в Республике. Тогда Энакин рассказал канцлеру, что Совет пытался шпионить за ним. В ответ Палпатин рассказал юноше легенду о Дарте Плэгасе, который научился использовать Силу для создания жизни и спасать от смерти тех, кто был ему дорог. Скайуокер, которого увлекла эта история, хотел узнать больше об этой силе, спросив канцлера, может ли кто-нибудь этому обучить, на что он получил ответ, что только не джедай. thumb|right|290px|Энакин узнаёт об истинной личности Палпатина. Когда ситуация на фронте ухудшилась, Скайуокер пошел поговорить с канцлером о битве при Утапау. Энакин выразил разочарование тем, что не он был назначен главнокомандующим во время этой битвы. Палпатин сказал Скайуокеру, что Совет не доверяет ему и вновь напомнил, что джедаи замышляют захватить Республику. Затем Палпатин открыл секрет, что он обучен использовать Силу, и что он знает природу Темной стороны Силы. Это привело Скайуокера к выводу, что сам Палпатин был лордом ситхов, за которым охотились джедаи. При этом Палпатин сказал Скайуокеру, что с помощью него Энакин спасет свою жену «печального удела». Скайуокер, который изначально хотел убить cитха, отправился в Совет джедаев чтобы сообщить мастерам важную новость. Дуэль в кабинете канцлера thumb|left|280px|Дарт Сидиус против Мейса Винду. Узнав о тайне Палпатина, Мейс Винду созвал оперативную группу джедаев, куда также вошли мастера-джедаи Кит Фисто, Аген Колар и Сэси Тийн. Вместе они отправились в офис канцлера, чтобы положить конец обману ситхов. Активировав свои световые мечи, они объявили, что Палпатин арестован. Тем не менее ситх не собирался сдаваться и бросился в стремительную атаку, сначала убив Колара с Тийном, а спустя пару мгновений и Фисто. Хотя Палпатин изначально одерживал верх, Винду в конечном счёте разоружил его, повалил на пол и приставил острие светового меча к горлу. Сразу после этого на место прибыл Энакин Скайуокер, и оба соперника попытались обвинить друг друга в предательстве перед лицом Скайуокера. Винду насмехался над Палпатином, что побудило лорда ситхов попытаться убить Винду с помощью Молний Силы, но джедаю удалось отразить их обратно в Палпатина, в результате чего лицо Палпатина приняло ужасно изуродованный вид из-за энергии Темной стороны, исходящей от Молний. thumb|right|280px|Сидиус нарекает Скайуокера Дартом Вейдером. Палпатин был вынужден сменить тактику, притворившись беззащитным стариком. Убрав Молнии, он сказал, что слишком слаб для продолжения боя. Скайуокер попытался убедить Винду, что Палпатин должен предстать перед судом, но тот ответил, что ситх «слишком опасен, чтобы его можно было оставить в живых». Решив, что жизнь его жены важнее, чем верность Ордену джедаев, Энакин вмешался, отрезав кисть руки Мэйса Винду. Это позволило Палпатину ударить по Винду мощной Молнией Силы, выбросив того в окно. Поначалу Скайуокер был был ошеломлен тем, что сделал, но в конечном счете он понял, что ему остался лишь один путь. Встав на колени перед канцлером, он согласился примкнуть к ситхам при условии, что ему будет показано, как спасти жизнь Падме. Палпатин взял молодого человека к себе в ученики и наградил его именем согласно древним традициям ордена — теперь Энакина звали Дарт Вейдер. Сидиус приказал Вейдеру уничтожить джедаев, которые, как он полагал, планировали свергнуть устои Республики, а также отдал приказ уничтожить лидеров сепаратистов на Мустафаре. Приказ 66 и рождение Империи thumb|left|280px|Сидиус провозглашает создание Галактической Империи на заседании Сената. До начала войны Палпатин поручил своему ученику Дарту Тиранусу имплантировать каждому клону Великой армии Республики органические чипы в мозг. Это позволило бы ситхам использовать клонов в качестве инструмента убийства джедаев вне зависимости от желания самих клонов. С помощью одной простой команды солдаты могли войти в состояние, подобное трансу, и выполнить любые приказы, которые им дали. Когда новоиспеченного Дарта Вейдера послали убить джедаев в Храме, Палпатин связался с солдатами-клонами на различных планетах и приказал им выполнить Приказ 66. После отданного приказа чипы в мозгах клонов активировались и солдаты, у которых установились дружеские отношения с джедаями, мгновенно обернулись против своих генералов и сумели уничтожить большую их часть. Между тем Палпатин обратился в Сенат и обвинил джедаев в том, что они пытались убить его и свергнуть Республику. Он использовал своё недавно израненное лицо в качестве доказательства этому. В конечном счёте он объявил о реорганизации Республики в первую Галактическую Империю. Битва в зале Сената thumb|right|270px|Дуэль в зале Сената. Когда Кеноби и Йода поняли, что произошло, Йода лично отправился на сражение с Императором, а Оби-Ван полетел на Мустафар, чтобы убить предавшего Орден Энакина. Палпатин был удивлён тем, что Йоде удалось выжить после исполнения клонами Приказа 66, и заявил, что высокомерие ослепило Йоду, после чего ударил его разрядом Молний. В результате этого пожилой джедай отлетел и ударился об стену, хоть и не получил значимых повреждений. Поднявшись на ноги, он в ответ оттолкнул Сидиуса при помощи Силы. Сразу после этого Император попытался покинуть кабинет, сомневаясь в своей победе, однако Йода перекрыл ему дорогу. Палпатин заметил, что Дарт Вейдер станет более могущественным, чем они оба, но Йода был уверен, что новый ученик не оправдает надежду ситха. После этого двое великих адептов Силы начали разрушительную дуэль в зале Сената, в ходе которой Сидиусу пришлось использовать все свои навыки, чтобы победить. В конечном счёте Йода потерял остатки сил и был вынужден сбежать. Палпатин лично не преследовал его, поскольку у него были другие, более неотложные дела, требующие срочного внимания. Когда солдаты-клоны из Корусантской гвардии прибыли в залы Сената после битвы, Сидиус стоял с Масом Амеддой на одной из платформ и наблюдал за поисками Йоды. Однако клонам так и не удалось найти тело мастера-джедая. Испытание Дарта Вейдера Фатальная дуэль thumb|left|280px|Сидиус находит поверженного Вейдера. Неожиданно Император почувствовал, что Вейдеру на Мустафаре грозит опасность быть убитым. Он приказал клонам усилить поиски Йоды и подготовить его шаттл к отлету. Сидиус поспешил на Мустафар в сопровождении отряда клонов. Там он обнаружил, что Вейдер был ужасно травмирован и оставлен умирать Оби-Ваном Кеноби после завершения их дуэли. Он приказал сопровождающим его клонам приготовить медицинскую капсулу. Когда они ушли, чтобы выполнить приказ Императора, Сидиус присел рядом со своим павшим учеником, положив ему руку на лоб. Император прекрасно понимал, что без Вейдера его власть может пошатнуться: ему был нужен ученик, способный помочь Империи пережить неизбежные испытания, которые могли возникнуть в ближайшем будущем. Чтобы удостовериться, что Вейдер сможет остаться этим учеником, Сидиус связался с самыми смелыми учеными, которых смог найти — с теми, чьи работы и исследования были бы осуждены джедаями и Республикой. Среди этих ученых был эксперт по кибернетике по имени доктор Сайло.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1 thumb|right|280px|Император улыбается, видя гнев Вейдера. Сидиус привез Вейдера в медицинский центр, расположенный высоко над поверхностью Корусанта. В течение долгой ночи ученые вместе с их дроидами и технологиями работали, чтобы спасти Вейдера, получившего тяжелые травмы. Новый ученик ситхов не спал всю процедуру, чувствуя боль. Кайло и другие ученые разработали доспехи, которые защитили бы его ослабленное тело и позволили его выжженным легким дышать. Кибернетические конечности были добавлены, чтобы заменить ноги и руку, которые отрубил Кеноби. После этой «долгой ночи» Скайуокер был превращён в киборга и заточён в доспехи и маску, которые навсегда скрыли того, кем он был когда-то. Когда процедура закончилась, и ученик ситхов поднялся, Сидиус подошел к нему. Первым делом Вейдер захотел узнать, в безопасности ли его жена. Сидиус сказал ему, что тот убил Амидалу в гневе. Осознание этого вывело Вейдера из себя и завершило его переход на Тёмную сторону — переход, которого Сидиус добивался десятилетиями. В ярости Вейдер использовал свои новые конечности, чтобы сорвать оковы, которые удерживали его на операционном столе, и Силу, чтобы уничтожить дроидов, которые только что спасли ему жизнь. Когда Вейдер впервые ступил на пол своими новыми ногами и издал крик, Сидиус, довольный достигнутым результатом, с улыбкой смотрел на своего ученика сзади. Первые наставления thumb|left|270px|Сидиус наказывает ученика. Сразу после Вейдер направил свой гнев на Императора и прижал его к стене операционной при помощи Силы, тем самым припомнив обещания спасти Падме. Хоть Сидиус и признал, что подвел его в этом деле, он также заметил, что после смерти жены Вейдер приобрёл боль — дар, который сможет использовать для достижения могущества, который будет питать его силу на протяжении десятилетий и сделает ужасающим воином. Осознав это, Вейдер отпустил учителя, однако неожиданно ситх атаковал его мощными разрядами Молнии Силы, поразившими броню и вызвавшими сильные боли. Император поинтересовался, где находится световой меч Скайуокера, но тот сказал, что потерял его в дуэли с Оби-Ваном. Едко заметив, что тот меч принадлежал другому человеку — джедаю, Сидиус предупредил, что положит конец жизни Вейдера, если тот ещё раз осмелится напасть на него. Тем не менее он попросил ученика встать и посоветовал ему забыть о личной мести, ведь интересы их новой Галактической Империи гораздо важнее. Вместе они вышли из операционной, направившись в Храм джедаев, который отныне являлся Императорским дворцом.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 1: Избранный, часть 1 Узнав, что Скайуокер потерял свой световой меч в дуэли с Оби-Ваном, Сидиус приказал ему достать новый. Он показал своему ученику, что на ступенях Храма происходила церемония сожжения джедайских мечей; Мас Амедда лично швырнул в огонь шото Йоды. Сидиус объяснил, что ситхи не должны принимать мечи в дар, а должны завоёвывать их в бою с джедаями. Красный цвет же клинок принимал после того, как напитывался Тёмной стороной Силы своего владельца. Вместе с Вейдером Сидиус прибыл на планету Среднего кольца, где должен был находиться новый корабль Вейдера, однако они обнаружили, что корабль украден. Высадив ученика, Император направился обратно на Корусант, а Вейдер отправился на поиски пропажи. В ходе своего приключения Вейдер разыскал мастер-джедая Кайрак Инфайл'у, ставший отшельником задолго до обнаружения самого Энакина на Татуине.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 2: Избранный, часть 2 thumb|right|270px|Вейдер возвращается к учителю после боя с Инфайл'ой. Убив джедая и заполучив его меч, Вейдер пересобрал свой новый клинок, после чего Вейдер вернулся на Корусант, где направился сразу в здание Сената, в приёмную Императора Палпатина, которому в тот момент генерал-адъютант Таркин и вице-спикер Мас Амедда докладывали о ходе строительства «Звезды Смерти». Вейдер оттолкнул доставших оружие гвардейцев Императора и прошёл внутрь, после чего Дарт Сидиус приказал сановникам оставить его наедине с вошедшим.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 5: Избранный, часть 5 После встречи с Дартом Сидиусом Вейдер отправился в бакта-камеру. Учитель похвалил его за добычу себе нового оружия и пообещал, что дроиды восстановят его броню. Тем не менее, почувствовав злость Вейдера он заставил того самостоятельно восстанавливать доспехи, управляя инструментами с помощью телекинеза. Когда он закончил, Палпатин сообщил ему, что в Храм джедаев кто-то проник.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 6: Избранный, часть 6 Эпоха Империи Чистка джедаев Создание Инквизитория thumb|left|280px|Инквизиторы тренируются под наблюдением Императора. Отдав Приказ 66, самопровозглашённый Император начал истребление джедаев руками клонов. Несмотря на то, что большинство джедаев было убито, многим удалось спастись, в частности, благодаря Оби-Вану Кеноби, который отправил сигнал бедствия и предупредил выживших держаться подальше от Храма джедаев. Опасаясь угрозы своему правлению, Палпатин создал Инквизиторий, чтобы выследить и уничтожить каждого джедая, пережившего истребление.Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать Штаб организации разместили в башне, расположенной в Индустриальном секторе Корусанта и некогда служившей тайным убежищем ситхов.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов Ещё до падения Ордена джедаев Палпатин наблюдал за самыми эгоистичными и агрессивными джедаями, выискивая среди них тех, кого можно будет склонить на свою сторону. Рыцарь-джедай, ранее служивший в храмовой страже, стал первым инквизитором и получил титул «Верховный», возглавив остальных охотников. Также к организации присоединились слепой мастер-джедай Проссет Дибс, павший на тёмную сторону во время миссии на Хиссриче, джедаи Масана Тайд, Бил Вэлен и некоторые другие члены Ордена, по разным причинам решившие перейти на сторону Галактической Империи.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 7: Конец наследия, часть 1Звёздные войны: Тёмная сторона Инквизиторы и Вейдер thumb|right|250px|Император останавливает бой между Гранд-инквизитором и Вейдером. В 19 ДБЯ, спустя несколько дней после преобразования Галактической Республики в Империю, Император отдал приказ Гранд-инквизитору изучить Архив джедаев для дальнейшего обучения инквизиторов, но тот в Храме столкнулся с новоиспеченным лордом ситхов Дартом Вейдером. Одержимый знаниями инквизитор напал на Вейдера, полагая, что тот намеревается заполучить все тайны архива себе. В ходе сражения Вейдер изучил особенности доспехов и световой меч противника, после чего воспользовался брешью в конструкции оружия и вывел его из строя. Гранд-инквизитор был побеждён, однако бой прервал Дарт Сидиус, который представил оппонентов друг другу. Спустя некоторое время они отправились в заводские районы Корусанта, где Император передал Инквизиторий под командование Вейдеру, приказав им положить конец всем уцелевшим джедаям.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 6: Избранный, часть 6 Охота на Джокасту Ню thumb|left|250px|Вейдер докладывает Императору. Позднее, доложив Императору о программе агрессивных тренировок, которые он начал проводить с инквизиторами, Вейдер поинтересовался, что выделяет Джокасту Ню из всех джедаев в списке выживших, и почему она так важна. Сидиус объяснил, что она, как бывший главный библиотекарь Храма, имела огромные знания о Силе и её Светлой и Тёмной сторонах, имела доступ к техникам, закрытым для рядовых джедаев и к той информации, что была неизвестная даже самому Сидиусу. Он приказал своему ученику сделать всё возможное для захвата Джокасты и для того, чтобы она выжила, а не умерла от рук инквизиторов — он собирался выпытать из неё все секреты Ордена. Вскоре пойманная Джокаста, уже в транспорте, при клонах раскрыла, что Палпатин — лорд ситхов, а сам Вейдер — Энакин Скайуокер, после чего Вейдер вышвырнул лишних свидетелей за борт. Она отметила, что инфочип, найденный при ней, нужен Палпатину для создания армии преданных Вейдеров. Эта информация заставила Вейдера задуматься о своём будущем. Приняв решение, он направил патрульный транспорт с Джокастой на борту прямо в посадочную площадку, выпрыгнув из него. С места крушения он доложил Палпатину, что во время побега Джокаста была убита клонами.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 10: Конец наследия, часть 4 Становление Вейдера thumb|right|270px|Император осматривает маску Момина. Некоторое время спустя на Вейдера было совершено покушение на Кабаррии, во время его предполагаемой охоты на джедая. Ситх выпытал информацию у охотников за головами, что заказ поступил из здания Сената на Корусанте, c самой его вершины. Основываясь на этой информации, Вейдер пришёл к выводу, что заказчиком покушения являлся Дарт Сидиус или же кто-то из высокопоставленных офицеров. На обратном пути на Корусант Вейдер потребовал у своего персонального дроида сведения о тех, кто имел доступ к кабинету Палпатина в здании офисов. Выйдя из гиперпространства в системе Корусант Девятая сестра, пилотировавшая корабль, столкнулась с проблемой — она не смогла передать коды доступа кораблям имперского флота, окружавшим планету, а изначальная сигнатура причисляла корабль Вейдера к одной из группировок сепаратистского сопротивления. Тем не менее, им удалось посадить корабль на поверхность.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 12: Правило пяти, часть 2 thumb|left|270px|Сидиус впервые представляет Вейдера перед имперцами. Позже Император рассматривал артефакты, которые удалось найти после победы над Джокастой Ню. Его внимание привлекла маска лорда ситхов Момина, которую он с удовольствием осматривал, когда к нему на аудиенцию пришёл Вейдер. Вейдер рассказал учителю про покушение и предположил, что именно Сидиус был истинным заказчиком. Осмотрев новый клинок своего ученика, Дарт Сидиус заверил его, что не стал бы проверять Вейдера таким образом и при желании мог убить его собственными руками. Он поручил ученику самостоятельно разыскать своих недругов и заметил, что у тех, кто хорошо выполняет свою работу, никогда не будет недостатка во врагах. Вернувшись в свои комнаты, Вейдер в медитации увидел разговор двух членов имперского корпуса офицеров, обсуждавших провал покушений. Он пришёл к выводу, что их на это толкало непонимание положения Вейдера в цепи командования Империей, и он обратился к Палпатину с просьбой объявить о статусе ситха перед офицерами Корусанта. Собрав представителей офицеров армии, флота и спецслужб, Император объявил о том, что Вейдер — его правая рука и самый доверенный человек. После этого вперёд выступил сам Вейдер. Он назвал фамилии пяти офицеров: Ферро, Бингана, Стрефи, Азораса и Барокки. Когда те вышли вперёд, он объявил, что сможет пережить все покушения, но в знак отмщения за две предыдущие попытки задушил пятерых офицеров. Инициатива Таркина В свои первые годы в качестве сенатора Палпатин тесно общался с Уилхаффом Таркином, которого он поддерживал в политической карьере после того, как тот завершил обучение в Судебных органах. В конечном счёте Таркин стал губернатором Эриаду и одним из важнейших военных лидеров Республики во время Войн клонов. Сидиус узнал о юношестве Таркина на Эриаду, о его обучении в суровых условиях на Гиблом плато, в результате которого он приобрёл навыки охоты на диких существ и стал приверженцем милитаризма, придя к выводу, что только боязнь силы и жестокое применение закона способны поддерживать мир в Галактике. Хоть Таркин и не был чувствительным к Силе, Сидиус называл его человеком, чьё мышление было очень близко к уму ситхов. Покорение Мон-Калы thumb|right|280px|Император отправляет Вейдера на Мон-Калу. К 18 ДБЯ мощь Империи значительно возросла, однако в Галактике стали появляться первые очаги сопротивления. Император пришёл к мысли о необходимости расширения государства и присоединения к нему всё большего количества миров. Сидиус решил сделать частью Империи океаническую планету Мон-Кала, которая сопротивлялась имперским амбициям. Ситх подозревал, что некто, предположительно джедай, консультирует короля Ли-Чара, настраивая его против имперцев. Поэтому он вызвал своего ученика, Дарта Вейдера, чтобы тот вместе с инквизиторами и Таркином отправился на планету, подчинив её Империи и сделав примером для всех остальных.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 13: Горящие моря, часть 1 На Мон-Кале имперцы успешно провели военную кампанию, а джедай-подстрекатель Феррен Барр был убит, после чего планета присоединилась к Галактической Империи.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 17: Горящие моря, часть 5 Миссия на Рилоте Официальный визит Через пять лет после окончания Войн клонов, Чам Синдулла, герой войны, освободивший Рилот от сепаратистских сил, организовал и возглавил Движение «Свободный Рилот», чтобы снова освободить свой родной мир, но на этот раз от имперской военной оккупации. Чтобы справиться с этими «террористами», Император Палпатин вызвал сенатора Рилота, Орна Фри Таа, на Корусант, чтобы сделать его частью своего плана. Он приказал тви'леку сопровождать его и Вейдера во время официального визита на Рилот. Как только Император Палпатин отпустил Таа, Вейдер поинтересовался, почему они не могут просто уничтожить сенатора вместе со всем его штатом, в котором, как подозревали ситхи, был один или несколько предателей, потворствовавших террористическому движению. Но Император хотел найти корни предательства, устранить их и сделать из этой казни пример для всей Галактики. В конце концов он приказал Вейдеру сообщить моффу Рилота, Делиан Морс, о прибытии сенатора Орна Фри Таа, однако о своём визите умолчал.Повелители ситхов Покушение на «Вызове» Находясь в пути к Рилоту на борту звёздного разрушителя «Губитель», Палпатин приказал кораблю остановиться в системе Денон для встречи с несколькими командирами Имперского флота на учебном крейсере «Вызов», желая обсудить c ними перестройку Имперского флота. Палпатин приказал Дарту Вейдеру наблюдать за учениями, проводимыми комендантом Пеллом Байло, пока сам он встречался с офицерами. Однако Байло, не желая принимать Империю, тайно приготовил заговор против Палпатина. Он запрограммировал навигационный компьютер корабля на гиперпространственный прыжок в звезду системы Кристофсис с орбиты этой планеты. После этого комендант подал прошение об отставке Императору лично. Тем не менее, план коменданта провалился: Дарт Вейдер понял замысел офицера и приказал вывести корабль из прыжка. Таким образом, между кораблём и звездой всё ещё были миллионы километров. После провала плана, Байло публично выразил отвращение Палпатином и его методами, сравнив приспешников Императора с марионетками перед Вейдером. Тот, будучи киборгом, отомстил старику за такие слова, применив на нём Удушение Силы. После смерти Байло «Вызов» был переименован в «Покорность». Падение «Губителя» thumb|left|150px|Чам Синдулла — организатор покушения на ситхов. Когда «Губитель» вошёл в систему Рилот, он неожиданно оказался посреди минного поля: Синдулла ждал их и попытался нанести удар в самое сердце Империи. Когда щиты были уничтожены, Император остался на мостике, а Вейдер отправился, чтобы справиться с роем дроидов-стервятников. Боевики также выпустили тысячи взрывных дроидов, которые ещё больше повредили звёздный разрушитель. Поскольку Палпатин подозревал, что в штате сенатора был предатель, он приказал изолировать их в собственных комнатах. Тем временем целевая группа тви'леков достигла корабля, замаскировавшись под ремонтную команду, после чего поместила взрывные заряды в отсек гипердвигателя, надеясь вызвать цепную реакцию. Хоть Вейдер и преследовал их, однако им удалось сбежать. Он поспешил к Императору, после чего они покинули «Губитель» на шаттле прежде, чем корабль взорвался. Тем не менее повстанцы не желали останавливаться. Они настигли шаттл в космосе, после чего Вейдер при помощи Силы задушил пилота преследующего корабля. В отчаянной попытке убить Императора тви'леки протаранили имперский шаттл, нанеся ему критический урон. Вейдер попытался восстановить управление, в то время как Сидиус припомнил, что они уже были в подобной ситуации. Благодаря навыкам пилотирования Вейдера шаттл удалось посадить посреди леса на Рилоте. Изолированные на планете На поверхности планеты Сидиус с лёгким раздражением заметил, что знает способности Вейдера и тот мог бы посадить корабль лучше, не оставив в тыловом отсеке шаттла четыре трупа. Вейдер признался, что его отвлекли мысли о его прошлом, и после постарался отринуть эти мысли. Император заметил, что прошлое — призрак, которого следует изгнать. Следом они отправились внутрь шаттла, где нашли нескольких выживших — сержанта Эрстина Диза, его капитана, а также члена Императорской гвардии. С лёгким удивлением Вейдер обнаружил, что Император оказался неправ, ведь в купе было только три трупа. Один из выживших ответил, что его раненый товарищ не пристегнулся во время приземления и был отброшен в сторону, но оставался всё ещё жив. Тогда Император приказал убить раненного, тем самым наказав его за глупость и оставив внутри корабля четвёртый труп. Четвёрка выживших вышла наружу под покровом ночи, и пока телохранители проверяли аварийные комплекты, Вейдер поинтересовался у учителя, испытывает ли он его. Император заметил, что испытания делают сильнее, а Сила — власть. И ради достижения власти ситхам необходимо преодолевать испытания или же умереть. Тем временем телохранители активировали генератор и включили коммуникатор, пытаясь вызвать помощь. В этот момент ситхи почувствовали, что приближаются два корабля тви'леков и приготовились к сражению. Когда корабли начали обстреливать их, Вейдер погрузился в Силу и стал отражать лазерные лучи своим световым мечом. Капитан предложил укрыться в лесу, но Император отказался и вместо этого снял свой плащ и зажёг световой меч. Два ситха вращали свои световые мечи, отражая каждый выстрел назад в корабли. Когда их двигатели были повреждены, Сидиус выпустил Молнию Силы, а затем при помощи Силы сбил транспортное средство, в то время как Вейдер сделал то же самое с другим. Вейдер отправил Диза проверить, есть ли выжившие, и вскоре имперцы поняли, что повстанцы заблокировали сеть связи, а на ситхов объявлена охота. Преследуемые Они долго шли в глубь леса, и Сидиус в конечном счёте позволил гвардцейцу и офицеру отдохнуть, в то время как сам ощутил в Вейдере мятежные чувства. Вместе они сели медитировать, и между ними произошёл разговор о предательстве. Вейдер вспомнил своё прошлое, как предал и убил многих людей, и в конечном счёте пришёл к выводу, что учитель намеренно выводит его из себя. После окончания медитации бывший джедай пообещал верность своему учителю. В этот момент вернулись солдаты, преследуемые ордой лайлеков. Император сохранил спокойствие, направляя Молнии Силы в хищников. В то время как Вейдер и офицеры сдерживали наступающих лайлеков оружием, Сидиус использовал Силу, чтобы повалить деревья перед бегущей на них стаей. Сквозь Силу Император почувствовал туннель в ста метрах, после чего имперцы отступили туда. Однако эта пещера оказалась логовом лайлеком, и беглецы были вынуждены сражаться уже с сотнями существ. Сержант и стражник использовали свои бластеры и гранаты, в то время как лорды ситхов использовали Силу и световые мечи. По мере продвижения в глубь пещеры Сидиус понял, что лайлеки загоняют их к своей королеве. Когда ситхи оказались вплотную к хищникам, Император поинтересовался, задумывался ли Вейдер когда-нибудь о том, чтобы позволить своему учителю умереть для выполнения собственных амбиций. Вейдер признал, что у него были такие мысли, но заверил учителя, что они были лишь на мгновение. Сидиус оценил преданность Вейдера, и они объединили свои усилия для борьбы с королевой лайлеков. В конечном итоге им удалось убить её, однако капитан королевской гвардии был убит, оставив с ситхами лишь сержанта Диза. После победы над ордой хищников имперцы обнаружили выход из туннеля, который вёл обратно в лес. Смерть и судьба thumb|right|270px|Имперцы сражаются против мятежников на Рилоте. Во время путешествия по лесу они встретили юную тви'лекку по имени Друа. Сидиус попытался убить её, однако Вейдер заблокировал его удар, надеясь, что Друа сможет привести их к поселению, где они вызовут подкрепление. Вскоре Друа сопроводила их в свою деревню, являвшуюся домом для сбежавших рабов. Глава деревни по имени Нармен спросил имена гостей. Сидиус представил себя, Вейдера и Диза как «Кратаа», «Ирлука» и сержанта. Только ситхи знали, что их псевдонимы означают «смерть» и «судьба». Позже Сидиус предупредил Вейдера, что его акт милости к Друа будет стоить жизни ей и её односельчанами. Затем Вейдер починил старый коммуникатор, и Сидиус приказал ему связаться с моффом Морс. Тем временем мофф сорвала заговор полковника Белкора Дрея, который тайно помогал мятежникам Чама. Он планировал приказать истребителям нанести удар по деревне Друа и массированным силам «Свободного Рилота» в соседнем карьере. После казни Белкора Морс отправила свои силы к Сидиусу и Вейдеру. Солдаты Чама, не желая причинять вред жителям деревни, сделали предупредительные выстрелы, чтобы жители покинули свои дома, и те направились к соседней шахте. Тем не менее, прежде чем повстанцы начали атаку, имперские силы прибыли на двух кораблях и атаковали повстанцев. Хоть многие мятежники, в том числе и близкая соратница Синдуллы Исвал, были убиты, самому Чаму удалось уйти. Сидиус приказал казнить выживших жителей деревни в шахте, чтобы не оставлять свидетелей. После краткого колебания Вейдер выполнил приказ учителя и убил деревенских. Кампания Берча Теллера В 14 ДБЯ, вскоре после неожиданного нападения неизвестных сил, вооружённых трофейным оружие сепаратистов, на базу «Страж», Император Палпатин вызвал моффа Уилхаффа Таркина, курировавшего в секторе Арканис строительство «Звезды Смерти», на Корусант, увидев во время медитации в святыне ситхов глубоко под Императорским дворцом, что Таркину и собственному ученику Палпатина предстоит пройти испытание, связанное с волнением в Силе. После прибытия Таркина на Корусант, Император пригласил его на совместное совещание глав разведывательных ведомств Империи — флотской разведки, войсковой разведки и имперского бюро безопасности. На встрече обсуждался вопрос неожиданно найденного на Меркане склада с оборудованием сепаратистов, которое могло бы использоваться для возобновления «Теневого вещания» — которое Таркин помог прекратить во время войны, возглавив операцию на Меркане лично. В связи с этим Палпатин отправил Таркина и Вейдера, лично проинструктировав ученика, на Меркану на корвете моффа, «Гиблом шипе». Тем не менее, уже на планете оба имперца попались в ловушку Берча Теллера, бывшего агента республиканской разведки, команда которого похитила звездолёт Таркина. После того, как новости об этом достигли Корусанта, вице-адмирал Додд Рансит, глава флотской разведки и тайный попечитель Теллера, которого он планировал использовать для увеличения собственного влияния, на вновь созванном совещании предположил перед лицом Императора, что угонщики корабля и неизвестные нападавшие, атаковавшие «Страж», принадлежат к одной группе. После того, как действия похитителей стали причиной проблем, Палпатин приказал Ранситу выделить силы из системы Белдерон на помощь Таркину. Позже, во время следующего нападения инсургентов, пришедшегося по находившимся на орбите Луказека комплексам «ТаггеКо», Императору предложили перераспределить силы Империи по Перлемианскому торговому и Хайдианскому маршрутам, и он согласился. Меж тем, пока по предложению Рансита против врага были выдвинуты корабли заграждения, покинувшие Защитную зону Ядра, Великий визирь Амедда сообщил Императору, что информатор, впервые сообщивший о сепаратистском складе, куривар Браккия, и курировавший его офицер Стеллан доставлены для допроса. В личной беседе Император смог понять, что за заговор ответственны высшие чины флотское разведки, поставлявшие информацию мятежникам. Меж тем, Таркин дедукцией и методом исключения смог раскрыть заговор и прийти к выводу, что ответственность за помощь и снабжение мятежников лежала на Рансите. Он был арестован Вейдером и выброшен из атмосферного шлюза, а вскоре после Таркин разбил мятежников в битве вблизи Залива Татуина. За победу и доказанную лояльность, Император повысил Таркина до чина гранд-моффа всего Внешнего Кольца, а также произвёл перестановки в высшем эшелоне руководителей имперских ведомств. Так, флотская разведка была переподчинена общей Имперской разведке, а возглавил её полковник ИББ Вуллф Юларен. Чисс из Неизведанных Регионов thumb|left|260px|Трауна приводят к Императору. Во время эпохи Империи интерес Сидиуса к Неизведанным Регионам увеличивался. Однажды команда звёздного разрушителя под руководством капитана Восса Парка столкнулась с чиссом по имени Траун в Диком Пространстве. Много лет назад Энакин Скайуокер рассказал Палпатину об этом пришельце и об их работе вместе. Загадочный инородец утверждал, что обладает обширными знаниями о Неизведанных Регионах. Когда Трауна доставили к Сидиусу на Корусант для допроса, тот поведал Императору об угрозах, скрывающихся глубоко в неизвестном космосе, и о том, что однажды эти угрозы могут найти Империю. Траун предложил собственные военные навыки в обмен на то, что Император в свою очередь поможет защитить чиссов. Сидиус поинтересовался, кому будет верен Траун во время службы — Империи или собственному народу, на что чисс однозначно выбрал первое. Траун также рассказал Императору о своём знакомстве с Энакином Скайуокером во времена Войн клонов, что вызвало немалый интерес ситха.Траун За верную службу Сидиус пообещал приставить Парка и его команду к награде, однако Траун попросил, чтобы его переводчик, Илай Вэнто, остался с ним. Затем Император вышел вместе с чиссом на улицу. В своём личном саду Сидиус рассказал собеседнику, что заинтересован в знаниях о Неизведанных Регионах. Осторожно Траун предупредил его, что там таятся большие опасности, однако он заверил повелителя, что поделится с ним всеми своими знаниями. Император приказал приставить Илая Вэнто к Трауну и отправить их обоих на обучение в Королевскую академию. Инцидент на Корусанте thumb|right|280px|Вейдер объясняется перед Императором. Спустя некоторое время на Корусанте произошло столкновение между инквизиторами-предателями, сбежавшими из Штаба. Дарт Вейдер преследовал их, в результате чего часть района была разрушена. Кроме того, в ходе происшествия погибла сенатор из расы гранов, отдыхавшая в парке. Император был раздосадован случившимся и вызвал к себе Вейдера. Ученик рассказал ему о том, что согласно докладу, полученному от Пятого брата, инквизитор-женщина намеревалась отпустить жену Иита Кота вместе с ребёнком, однако из-за других подоспевших инквизиторов у неё не оставалось выбора, кроме как забрать младенца при помощи Силы, тем самым не выдав себя. Эта информация подтвердила подозрения Вейдера о том, что она организовывала заговор против Империи, не гнушаясь вовлекать в это других инквизиторов. Император высказал обеспокоенность тем, что сражение перешло на улицы столицы Империи, и выразил недовольство действиями ученика, в результате которых погибла влиятельный сенатор.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 20: Крепость Вейдера, часть 2 Подарок для Вейдера thumb|left|270px|Подарок Императора. Сидиус сообщил Вейдеру о переносе штаба Инквизитория на некую отдалённую планету, не желая повторения инцидента, после чего сменил тон на более одобрительный. Он похвалил ученика за убийство Иит Кота и за то, что чистка джедаев шла по плану. Неожиданно Сидиус заявил, что у него есть подарок для Вейдера. Пройдя в ангар, ситхи увидели яхту, которая когда-то принадлежала Падме Амидале, бывшей возлюбленной Вейдера. Увидев яхту, на ситха-ученика нагрянули воспоминания, и он в ярости уничтожил дроида, который занимался починкой корабля. Это вызвало улыбку Сидиуса, после чего он приказал Вейдеру отправиться на Альдераан, чтобы проучить Бейла Органу. Однако внезапно Вейдер отказался это делать. Вместо этого он попросил учителя подарить ему планету. Удивлённый Сидиус не стал противиться, понимая, что его ученику необходимо место, где он сможет выплеснуть свою ярость. Среди вариантов, предложенных Палпатином, были Набу и Татуин, которые играли особую роль в жизни Скайуокера, но сам Вейдер предпочёл в дар Мустафар — место, которое бы всегда напоминало ему о поражении от руки Оби-Вана Кеноби. Император согласился передать планету ученику и познакомил его с имперским архитектором Альвой Бренне, ранее работавшей над перестройкой Храма джедаев. Бренне должна была разработать проект новой крепости Вейдера, отправившись вместе с ним на Мустафар. Перед отлётом Вейдера Сидиус намеренно оставил на его корабле маску Момина, найденную в хранилище джедаев.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 21: Крепость Вейдера, часть 3 Когда-то Момин при помощи маски явил свою историю Сидиусу, и Император надеялся, что ситх древности окажет помощь Вейдеру. Впоследствии Момин убил Бренне и вступил в кратковременный союз с Вейдером, оказав ему помощь в постройке крепости. Тем не менее он решил предать ситха, за что и поплатился жизнью. В конечном счёте Вейдер связался с Императором, который поинтересовался, нашёл ли ученик на Мустафаре то, что искал. И ситх ответил утвердительно.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 25: Крепость Вейдера, часть 7 Новая угроза thumb|right|270px|Вейдер докладывает Императору. Поскольку Орден джедаев был истреблён, Сидиус чувствовал себя в безопасности, защитившись огромными военными силами и управляя большей частью известной галактики. Несмотря на это, отдельные сепаратисты и бежавшие джедаи продолжали грызть его уверенность в долговечности новой Империи. Стремясь обезопасить центр, Император поддерживал массовые военные походы на территории Внешнего Кольца, пытаясь заполучить контроль над большим количеством систем. Несмотря на то, что джедаи практически вымерли, чувствительные к Силе дети всё ещё продолжали рождаться по всей Галактике. В попытке противостоять этой угрозе Император приказал Инквизиторию выслеживать и похищать особенных детей, назначив руководить этой операцией лично Гранд-инквизитора.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа В 4 ДБЯ Император пригласил на Корусант губернатора Лотала Аринду Прайс для участия в праздновании пятнадцатого Дня Империи. После гибели Гранд-инквизитора от руки Кэнана Джарруса и его падавана Эзры Бриджера, Император отправил на Лотал Дарта Вейдера, намереваясь положить конец растущей проблеме мятежа. Уничтожив флот повстанцев в системе, Вейдер связался с Императором и сообщил ему, что обнаружил живой своего бывшего падавана, Асоку Тано. Император был несказанно рад этой новости, поскольку Тано, возможно, знала местонахождение других прячущихся джедаев, и её захват позволил бы Империи найти их и уничтожить, прежде чем они стали угрозой. Хоть Вейдер был больше заинтересован в поиске своего бывшего учителя, Оби-Вана Кеноби, Сидиус сказал ученику набраться терпения и отправить инквизитора для выслеживания Тано и других джедаев c Лотала.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала Кампания Трауна против восстания В 2 ДБЯ Император назначил чисса Трауна на должность гранд-адмирала за его заслуги при подавлении мятежа на Бэтонне.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму Однажды Траун спросил у Палпатина о практичности «Звезды Смерти». Император в свою очередь поинтересовался, связан ли этот вопрос с опасением чисса за свой народ, ведь станция представляла угрозу и для них. Однако, поскольку Траун выполнил своё обещание, поделившись информацией о Неизведанных Регионах, опасения по поводу «Звезды Смерти» были напрасны. Затем Император представил Трауна своему ученику Дарту Вейдера, и позже гранд-адмирал был отправлен для борьбы с растущей угрозой повстанцев. Измена Мон Мотмы Позже сенатор-изменница Мон Мотма навлекла на себя гнев Императора, назвав его лжецом и осудив его соучастие в Горманской резне. В конечном счёте Мотма была объявлена предательницей, а имперские силы были брошены на её поимку и арест. Несмотря на усилия гранд-адмирала Трауна по её захвату в Туманности Арчеон, Гера Синдулла успешно доставила сенатора на Дантуин, где та произнесла речь, призывая Галактику восстать против Империи. Волнения в Неизведанных Регионах После поражения Трауна на Атоллоне Сидиус ощутил сильное волнение в Силе где-то на краю Галактики. Он пригласил Трауна в Императорский дворец на Корусанте, после чего отправил его вместе с Вейдером на Батуу, где первый был проверен на преданность, а второй — на уязвимость перед своим прошлым.Траун: Союзники Происки на Лотале Мир между мирами thumb|left|250px|Император разговаривает с Хайдианом После открытия храма джедаев на Лотале Император приказал министру Верису Хайдану произвести раскопки Храма и раскрыть его секреты. Вскоре после этого Хайдан связался с Сидиусом, сообщив ему о своих находках, касающихся фрески «богов Мортиса». Сидиус призвал своего министра ускорить темп его работы, так как чувствовал, что смерть Кэнана Джарруса изменила судьбу Лотала. Позже император смог использовать ситхскую алхимию для проникновения в мир между мирами и попытался использовать Эзру Бриджера как инструмент для входа в междумирье, после чего поверил, что получит возможность контролировать вселенную. Тем не менее, Асоке Тано, которую Бриджер сумел спасти от Дарта Вейдера, используя портал в междумирье, и Бриджеру удалось сбежать. В процессе, Лотальский храм джедаев оказался разрушен. Обман thumb|right|250px|Дружелюбный Палпатин приветствует Эзру. Во время битвы за освобождение Лотала Бриджер сдался Империи на борт флагмана гранд адмирала Трауна «Химера», чтобы остановить Трауна от бомбардировки столицы Лотала. Траун привел Эзру в комнату на борту «Химеры», где находилась часть храма джедаев Лотала, которую Император приказал тщательно вырыть «камень за камнем». Поскольку Император находился за пределами «Химеры», он использовал голографическую проекцию, чтобы представить себя в более благожелательной форме. В попытке заставить Эзру открыть портал в «мир между мирами», император попытался соблазнить Эзру возможностью воссоединения со своими умершими родителями. Эзра, однако, вспомнив свой предыдущий урок о мире между мирами, решил отклонить это предложение, зная, что у него есть семья. Используя Силу он превратил часть храма джедаев в руины. Это заставило голографическую проекцию императора перейти от его доброжелательной персоны к его истинной. Поняв, что его план провалился, Император приказал трем своим гвардейцам и трем штурмовикам казнить Эзру. Однако Бриджер сумел с помощью силы раздавить солдат щебнем и убежал. Галактическая Гражданская Война Роспуск Сената К 0 ДБЯ повстанцы уже преобразовались в более крупное и организованное движение, получившее название Альянс за восстановление Республики. Дислоцированная на Явине-4 элитная повстанческая группировка Изгой-один, возглавляемая Джин Эрсо, похитила планы «Звезды Смерти», орбитальной боевой станции Империи, которая строилась в течении девятнадцати последних лет.Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории Эта неудача перед завершением строительства станции была потенциально опасным ударом по долгосрочным планам Императора. Чтобы решить эту проблему, Сидиус отправил Дарта Вейдера вернуть планы станции. В результате его ученик уничтожил флагманский корабль Альянса и большую часть мятежного флота, однако планы оказались в руках принцессы Леи Органы, сенатора от Альдераана, подозреваемой в поддержке повстанцев.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда В конечном счёте Вейдер настиг её корабль, взяв принцессу в заложники. Хоть Вейдеру не удалось заполучить планы, он арестовал Органу за предательство и предоставил Сидиусу необходимый предлог для роспуска Имперского Сената, который являл собой последнее напоминание о Галактической Республике. После почти полного завершения строительства станции Сенат был распущен, а законодательная власть передана региональным губернаторам и избранным членам имперских вооружённых сил, таким как союзник Сидиуса, гранд-мофф Таркин. Это позволило Императору полностью сосредоточить власть в своих руках, избавившись от ненужных препятствий.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер Новый порядок в опасности thumb|right|270px|Император принимает у себя Вейдера вскоре после битвы при Явине. После дуэли Вейдера с Оби-Ваном Кеноби, ситх сообщил Сидиусу о смерти Кеноби, однако его всё ещё беспокоили последние слова Кеноби и загадочное исчезновение его тела. Кроме того, до сих пор оставалось неизвестным местонахождение Йоды. Сидиус был твёрдо намерен сохранить Империю сильной и уничтожить восстание. Тем не менее, несмотря на тщательное планирование, его планы оказались под угрозой, когда Альянсу повстанцев удалось уничтожить «Звезду Смерти» во время битвы при Явине, убив Таркина и большинство высокопоставленных офицеров Империи. Единственными выжившими были не сумевший защитить станцию Дарт Вейдер и Кассио Тагге, который был отправлен расследовать заявление Леи Органы об активной базе повстанцев на Дантуине.Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 2: Вейдер, часть 2Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Ежегодник 1 Следом за этим повстанцы одержали ещё одну победу, уничтожив Оружейный завод «Альфа»на планете Саймун 1. После разрушения «Звезды Смерти» также последовало несколько серьёзных нападений, таких как бомбардировка базы снабжения на Имдааре и атака на верфи Куата. Кроме того, после уничтожения станции произошёл рост пиратской активности, поскольку правительство более не считалось неуязвимым. Власть Империи над жизненно важными мирами также стала ослабевать. Одним из миров, который начал ставить под сомнение имперский режим, стал шахтёрский Шу-Торун. Во главе с королевской семьёй и рудными герцогами Шу-Торун предоставлял важные материалы, необходимые Империи для строительства проектов, в том числе и второй «Звезды Смерти». После битвы при Явине Император стал требовать больше ресурсов, и рудные герцоги убедили своего престарелого короля восстать против угнетателей. Будучи переполненным решимостью предотвратить разрушение своего Империи, Сидиус реорганизовал верховное командование, назначив генерала Тагге гранд-генералом, командующим всеми военными вопросами. Ранее Тагге выступал против стратегии использования «Звезды Смерти» в качестве единственного орудия имперских вооружённых сил, полагая, что вместо этого следует укреплять армию и флот. Также Импертор понизил Вейдера, не сумевшего защитить ни станцию, ни завод на Саймуне-1, после чего приказал ему подчиняться Тагге в военных кампаниях. Сидиус также приказал сосредоточить усилия на завоевании Внешнего Кольца до тех пор, пока шло строительство второй «Звезды Смерти». Тагге и Вейдер начали нападать на пиратов, уничтожая их, а также расправлялись с прочими криминальными организациями, такими как Сон-туульский прайд.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 7: Тени и секреты, часть 1 thumb|left|180px|Сидиус нанимает Чанат Ча, чтобы вернуть свою яхту. Единственные, кому удалось избежать гнева Империи, стали хатты, вступившие в союз с галактической властью. Нуждаясь в сырье для военного производства и зная, что хатты могут предоставить его по выгодной цене, Сидиус отправил Вейдера на Татуин, чтобы договориться о соглашении с Джаббой в обмен на то, что хаттам будет позволено сохранить свои территории во Внешнем Кольце и не утратить контроль за преступным миром. Уничтожение Cон-туульского прайда позволило хаттам получить щедрую прибыль. Когда Шу-Торун поднял открытое восстание против Империи после того, как Дарт Вейдер жёстко подавил первые попытки мятежа, Сидиус отправил своего ученика обратно в шахтёрский сил с большими военными силами под его командованием. Он приказал ему положить конец восстанию рудных герцогов, сохранив при этом лояльное имперское правительство во главе с королевой Триос, которую Вейдер короновал после гибели её предателя-отца.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 16: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 1 В какой-то момент после битвы при Явине роскошная яхта Сидиуса «Империалис» была похищена Лэндо Калриссианом и его сообщниками во время ремонта на орбитальной верфи CC-24. Великий Визирь Мас Амедда доложил об этом Императору.Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 1 В ответ ситх направил три звёздных разрушителя под командованием коммодора Иделя, капитанов Шана и Конро для возвращения своей яхты. Звёздные разрушители уничтожили верфь в качестве наказания за неспособность защитить имущество Императора. После того, как имперцам не удалось вернуть корабль, Император нанял охотницу за головами Чанат Ча, чтобы вернуть судно. В случае неудачи он приказал уничтожить «Империалис», чтобы не дать его секретам попасть в руки других.Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 2 Не желая причинять вред своим бывшим друзьям, Чанат вместо этого решила уничтожить судно.Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 5 В конечном счёте обломки яхты оказались на Куанчи, мусорной луне Орд-Мантелла. Прерогатива Кайло thumb|right|290px|Кайло прибывает на аудиенцию к Императору. После того, как Дарту Вейдеру не удалось предотвратить уничтожение «Звезды Смерти», к Сидиусу обратился один из учёных, вовлечённых в Инициативу Таркина: доктор Кайло. Кайло был одним из нескольких специалистов, которые спасли жизнь Вейдеру после получения травм на Мустафаре, и Император продолжал поддерживать и финансировать его исследования по превращению органических видов в кибернетически усовершенствованных существ. Кайло полагал, что организмы могут выжить только благодаря адаптации при помощи технологий и устранению биологических недостатков. Он также верил, что в новом мире Сила станет устаревшим понятием. Хоть Сидиус категорически отвергал эту идею, ему было любопытно понаблюдать, что смогут сделать учёные, если дать им полную свободу действий.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 5: Вейдер, часть 5Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 6: Вейдер, часть 6 В течение двадцати лет после окончания Войн клонов Кайло работал над созданием нескольких существ, обладавших генетическими и кибернетическими улучшениями, рассчитывая отправить их на службу Империи. Желая предотвратить нависшую угрозу, Сидиус предоставил возможность Кайло произвести на него впечатление. Доктор, в свою очередь, рассчитывал заменить Дарта Вейдера кем-то из своих подопечных. В конечном счёте Император пришёл к выводу, что Кайло стал слишком могущественным, однако у него не было возможности избавиться от доктора, ведь это могло вызвать волнения среди величайших умов Имерии. Зная, что Вейдер станет идеальным соперником для подданных Кайло, Император позаботился о том, что двое мужчин встретились. В день, когда он наказал Вейдера за недавние провалы, он также вызвал Кайло на частную встречу. Когда его ученик поинтересовался, что это за учёный, Сидиус отказался отвечать ему, что впоследствии вынудило Вейдера провести собственное расследование. thumb|left|290px|Сидиус прерывает сражение между подопечными Кайло и Вейдером. После того, как охотник за головами Вейдера Чёрный Кррсантан успешно пленил Кайло в его четвёртом теле, он под пыткой раскрыл местонахождение своей секретной исследовательской базы. После смерти своего последнего тела Кайло-V догадался, что Вейдер скоро прибудет. Он связался с Императором, чтобы начать церемонию представления своих подданных. Сидиус прилетел на базу, вовремя остановив попытку Вейдера убить Кайло. Собрав воедино все элементы своего плана, Император потребовал начать представление.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 4: Вейдер, часть 4 В ходе сражения подопытных с Вейдером, Император наблюдал за плодами труда Кайло: близнецами с Целанона Айолин Астарти и Моритом Астарти, гениальной учёной Талон Войдгазер, ветераном Войн клонов коммандером Карбином и трандошанином. В результате Сидиус оказался под впечатлением, видя результаты эксперимента, однако он был вынужден остановить бой, когда Морит убил трандошанина. Позже Император прекратил битву и объявил, что найдёт применение для каждого из них, но запретил им убивать друг друга или же делать это так, чтобы он не узнал об этом. Достойный ученик thumb|right|190px|Император получает в подарок труп Карбина. Когда они остались наедине, Сидиус похвалил Вейдера за его успешные поиски Кайло. На него также произвела впечатление способность ученика действовать тайно, а также приобретение им для личных целей частной армии дроидов-коммандос эпохи сепаратистов. Вейдер был недоволен тем, что его вынудили сражаться с подданными Кайло, тем более, что он считал их существование кощунством по отношению к Силе. Тем не менее Сидиус напомнил ему, что тот по-прежнему остаётся учеником: его задачей было узнать то, что знал Сидиус, а задача Сидиуса — научить его этому. Император также рассказал, что Вейдеру необходимо доказать свою пригодность после поражения на Мустафаре. Завершив разговор, Сидиус покинул базу Кайло и вернулся на Корусант. Позже, по указанию Императора инструменты Кайло были переданы в распоряжение гранд-генерала Тагге, а сам доктор консультировал военных. В результате Вейдер столкнулся с коммандером Карбином на Врогас-Васе. Последний попытался убить соперника, однако потерпел поражение от его руки. В конечном счёте Вейдер доставил труп Карбина на Корусант, где подарил его Императору. Хотя Сидиус был раздражён тем, что его ученик нарушил правила, он был под впечатлением от того, каким способом Вейдер решил вновь завоевать его доверие. Император поручил своему ученику возглавить военные силы и отправиться в Шу-Торун, чтобы помочь королеве Триос сохранить трон в гражданской войне. Однако туда также были отправлены и Кайло вместе с его подданными. Перед тем, как Вейдер покинул Императорский дворец, Сидиус предупредил его, что больше не потерпит разочарований. Конец игр thumb|left|250px|Император в своих покоях на борту «Палача». Кампания Вейдера на Шу-Торуне увенчалась успехом, и мятеж рудных герцогов был подавлен, однако Кайло предал Вейдера, заключив союз с бароном Рубиксом. Тем не менее, ситх избежал ловушки и при помощи умирающей Айолин Астарти, преданной собственным братом, получил доказательства измены доктора Кайло. Закончив все дела на Шу-Торуне, Вейдер сообщил Императору о предательстве Кайло и рассказал, что тот сбежал вместе с оставшимися подданными. Довольный тем, что его план сработал, Сидиус вызвал ученика к себе на верфи Куата, где строился звёздный дредноут «Палач». Там Император высказал своё опасение из-за растущего влияния Кайло и поведал ученику историю о том, как привлёк ученых, среди которых был и Кайло, к созданию доспехов Вейдера после его поражения на Мустафаре. Так как Кайло показал себя предателем, Сидиус поручил ученику положить ему конец раз и навсегда.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1 Пока «Палач» всё ещё строился, флот Кайло неожиданно атаковал дредноут. Во время штурма одно из творений доктора, Талон Войдгазер, саботировала судно. Сидиус связался с Тагге, требуя отчёта о происходящем, однако генерал и его команда были обезврежены токсичным газом. Затем один из стражей Императора сообщил хозяину, что они оказались в ловушке.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 22: Конец игр, часть 3 После того, как Вейдер убил подданных Кайло и уничтожил его нынешнее тело, он сообщил Императору о своём успехе. Довольный учеником Сидиус велел завершить миссию и вернуться. В этот момент археолог доктор Афра вошла в покои Императора и заявила, что у них есть «общий друг», и она обладает информацией, которую Палпатину необходимо знать.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 24: Конец игр, часть 5 thumb|right|280px|Император понижает Тагге. После того, как Вейдер окончательно покончил с Кайло, он вернулся к учителю. Именно тогда Сидиус поведал Вейдеру, что Афра рассказала ему обо всех тайных операциях, многие из которых технически можно было считать предательскими. Однако вместо того, чтобы наказать ученика, Император заявил, что его впечатлили амбиции Вейдера и то, как он решал свои проблемы. Затем Сидиус покинул Вейдера, позволив ему разобраться с Афрой по своему усмотрению. Из-за неудачи Тагге Император разжаловал его и передал командование «Палачом» Вейдеру. Первым же делом ситх убил Тагге, наказав за слишком большую лояльность Кайло, и заменил его адмиралом Оззелем.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 25: Конец игр, часть 6 Большое возмущение в Силе Падение Ситхов Встреча с Люком Скайуокером Смерть Наследие Внешность и черты характера Навыки и способности Способности Силы Владение световым мечом За кулисами Появления * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Дарт Мол» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Сага: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Трилогия-приквел: Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны. Сага: Начало» * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * «Звёздные войны: Арена Силы» * Star Wars Battlefront II * «Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 4» * «Тень королевы» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Граф Дуку» * «Выбери свою судьбу: Приключение Оби-Вана и Энакина» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи Республики: Мейс Винду, часть 5» * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Катализатор» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Тёмный последователь» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Падме Амидала» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Месть ситхов» (Golden Book) * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 1: Последний падаван, часть 1. Бой» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 2: Последний падаван, часть 2. Побег» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 1: Избранный, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 2: Избранный, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 3: Избранный, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 4: Избранный, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 5: Избранный, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 6: Избранный, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 7: Умирающий свет, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 8: Умирающий свет, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 9: Умирающий свет, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 10: Умирающий свет, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 11: Правило пяти, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 12: Правило пяти, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 3: Последний падаван, часть 3. Точка опоры» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 13: Горящие моря, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 14: Горящие моря, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 15: Горящие моря, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 16: Горящие моря, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 17: Горящие моря, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Ежегодник 2. Технологический террор» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 4: Последний падаван, часть 4. Уловка» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 5: Последний падаван, часть 5. Освобождение» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Побег» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Западня» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Гнездо» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Кража» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Тьма» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Холод» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Спасение» * «Асока» * * * * «Повелители ситхов» * * «Таркин» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Дарт Вейдер» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 18: Плохое заземление» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 19: Крепость Вейдера, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 20: Крепость Вейдера, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 23: Крепость Вейдера, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 24: Крепость Вейдера, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 25: Крепость Вейдера, часть 7» * * «Разыскиваются» * «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Роман «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Звёздные войны. Лэндо: Всё или ничего, часть 1» * «Путь повстанца» * «Траун» * «Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 6» * * «Новый рассвет» * «Потерянные звёзды» * Манга «Потерянные звёзды» * * «Слуги Империи: Грань Галактики» * «Становление повстанцев» * «Ставка Эзры» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа» * «Дроиды в беде» * * «Слуги Империи: Повстанец в рядах» * * * * «Эзра сражается с опасностью» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 6: Последний падаван, эпилог. Призраки» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 7: Первая кровь, часть 1. Коридоры Корусанта» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 8: Первая кровь, часть 2. Башни храма» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 9: Первая кровь, часть 3. Каньоны Кардоа» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 10: Первая кровь, часть 4. Плато Майгито» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 11: Первая кровь, часть 5. Туман войны» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 12: Первая кровь, эпилог. Неразрывные узы» * «Слуги Империи: Имперская справедливость» * «Слуги Империи: Секретная академия» * «Битва до конца» * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала» * * * «Лея, принцесса Альдераана» * «Лея: Испытание принцессы» * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму» * * * * * «Траун: Союзники» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Герои Мандалора» * * «Траун: Измена» * * * * * «Могучий Чубакка в Лесу страха!» * «Стражи Уиллов» * «Звёздные войны. Вейдер: Тёмные видения, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Вейдер: Тёмные видения, часть 4» * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Роман «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Детский роман «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Звёздные войны. Изгой-один: Секретная миссия» * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории. Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 4» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и мальчик с фермы» * «Звёздные войны: Новая надежда» * «Новая надежда» (книга и CD) * «Восхождение героя» * «Приключения Люка Скайуокера, рыцаря-джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Оригинальная трилогия: Графический роман» * Star Wars Battlefront * * * * * * * * * * * «Отряд «Инферно» * «Контрабандный рейс. Приключение Хана Соло и Чубакки» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 5» * «Наследник джедаев» * «Оружие джедая. Приключение Люка Скайуокера» * «Выбери свою судьбу: Приключение Люка и Леи» * «Звёздные войны: Ежегодник 4» * «Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер» * «Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 2: Вейдер, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 3: Вейдер, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 4: Вейдер, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 5: Вейдер, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 6: Вейдер, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 12: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 7: Тени и секреты, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 8: Тени и секреты, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 9: Тени и секреты, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Ежегодник 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Ежегодник 1» * «Звёздные войны: Крушение Вейдера, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 16: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 18: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 19: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 16: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 17: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 19: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 21: Конец игр, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 22: Конец игр, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 23: Конец игр, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 24: Конец игр, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 25: Конец игр, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны: Кричащая цитадель, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 36: Месть астромеха» * «Звёздные войны 37: Имперская гордость» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 13: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 21: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 23: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 26: Худшие среди равных, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 27: Худшие среди равных, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 29: Худшие среди равных, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 30: Худшие среди равных, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 31: Худшие среди равных, часть 6» * * «Звёздные войны 46: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 55: Надежда сгорает, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 62: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 33: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 34: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 35: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Вторжение» * «Звёздные войны. Вейдер: Тёмные видения, часть 2» * «Сумеречная рота» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * * «Империя наносит ответный удар. Значит, ты хочешь стать джедаем?» * «Звёздные войны: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Империя наносит ответный удар» (книга и CD) * «Звёздные войны. TIE-истребитель: Падение «Тени», часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. TIE-истребитель: Падение «Тени», часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. TIE-истребитель: Падение «Тени», часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. TIE-истребитель: Падение «Тени», часть 5» * «Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Люк Скайуокер» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * * «Возвращение джедая: Берегись могущества Тёмной стороны!» * «Звёздные войны: Возвращение джедая» * «Возвращение джедая» (книга и CD) * * * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 3» * * * * «Эскадрилья «Алфавит» * «Последствия» * «Звёздные войны: Восстание» * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 4» * «Последствия: Долг жизни» * «Последствия: Конец Империи» * «Легенды о Люке Скайуокере» * «Голос крови» * «Фазма» * * «Перед пробуждением» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 8: Грядущий шторм, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 9: Грядущий шторм, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 10: Грядущий шторм, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 18: Военные истории, часть 2» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Графический роман» * «Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Край галактики, часть 2» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX: Скайуокер. Восход» }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi» * «LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III» * * * * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * «LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens» }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Встречайте повстанцев» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство» * «Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels» * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Лицом к лицу» * «Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны» * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Сабин. Мой повстанческий блокнот» * [https://playstarwarsuprising.com Star Wars: Uprising official site] * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Мощь повстанцев!» * ''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать» * «Звёздные войны: Звездолёты галактики» * * «Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны: Руководство по выживанию Рей» * «Star Wars: I Am a Jedi» * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей» * «Star Wars Expert Guide» * «Звёздные войны: Инородцы галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике» * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Princess Leia: Royal Rebel» * «Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник» * «Изгой-один: Досье повстанцев» * «Darth Vader: Sith Lord» * ''Star Wars Helmet Collection'' 1 * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * «Звёздные войны: На передовой» * «Суперграфика «Звездных войн»: Иллюстрированный путеводитель по далекой-далекой Галактике» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать (обновлённое и расширенное издание)» * «Силы судьбы: Истории о надежде и мужестве» * «Ghosts of Dathomir» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» * «Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model» * «Последние джедаи: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Взгляд изнутри» * «Последние джедаи: Экипаж бомбардировщика» * «Звёздные войны: Бои на световых мечах» * «Заря Восстания» * «Супертехника «Звёздных войн»: всё о звездолётах, шагоходах, подах и шаттлах» * «Звёздные войны. Световые мечи: Путеводитель по оружию пользователей Силы» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло. Иллюстрированный справочник» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь, новое издание» * «Архив инородцев: Гид по расам Галактики» * «Гик-словарь «Звёздных войн»: От «A» до «Z» * «Звёздные войны. Мерзавцы и отбросы: Досье на самых известных преступников галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Женщины галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Справочник контрабандиста» * «Звёздные войны: Тёмная сторона» * * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей, новое издание» * «Руководство владельца TIE-истребителя по эксплуатации» * * * * «Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн», новое издание» * «Звёздные войны: Секреты джедаев» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Набуанцы Категория:Верховные Канцлеры Категория:Галактические Императоры Категория:Тёмные лорды ситхов